MORTAL KOMBAT INTRO
by InfernoRage
Summary: Request a Character For the Mortal Kombat X cast to talk trash and I'll make it happen but Don't shove them down my throat First is Raiden from metal gear. All characters don't belong to me. They belong to their respectful owners.
1. METAL GEAR RAIDEN

Mortal kombat x intros featuring Metal Gear Raiden

vs. Cassie Cage

1st

Cassie: Another Rayden

Raiden: It's pronounce 'Raiden"

Cassie: Don't care

2nd

Raiden: Who are you supposed to be

Cassie: The rearrange company

Raiden: Yeah, not funny

vs. D'vorah

1st

D'vorah: What are you

Raiden: a fearless killing machine

D'vorah: A perfect pray

2nd

Raiden: A queen bee?

D'vorah: No, your extinction

Raiden I'll put you down first

vs. Ermac

1st

Ermac: We are superior

Raiden: No, your a pawn

Ermac: Prepare to die, fool

2nd

Raiden: Everyone has issues

Ermac: We are perfect

Raiden: And that's what tops it off

Vs. Erron Black

1st

Erron: What's your deal

Raiden: I'm a cyborg

Erron: well this a first

2nd

Raiden: A cowboy?

Erron: And mercenary

Raiden: your done in 10 seconds

Vs. Ferra/Thor

1st

Ferra: ohhh, a metal man

Raiden: I am a cyborg

Ferra: It's same, it's lame

2nd

Raiden: What the heck?

Ferra: Heck with eyeballs

Raiden: Rose is going to kill me

vs. Goro

1st

Goro: Cyber one

Raiden: I've seen enough

Goro: You are doomed

2nd

Raiden: Didn't think this through

Goro: You don't have fear

Raiden: Not at all

vs. Jacqui briggs

1st

Jacqui: Your weird

Raiden: and your too young

Jacqui: As long as we're clear

2nd

Raiden: What's your deal?

Jacqui: Your face is ugly

Raiden: you'll regrat that

vs. Jax

1st

Jax: Another one

Raiden: You have my problem too

Jax: It's less than your's

2nd

Raiden: What's this

Jax: looks like I have an equal

Raiden: let's fix that

vs. Johhny Cage

1st

Johnny: It's a movie

Raiden: What is?

Johnny: Metal Gear Rising:Caged Edition

2nd

Raiden: Get out of here

Johnny: No can do skelface

Raiden: Then get ready

vs Kano

1st

Kano: I've found my match

Raiden: Lasers won't help

Kano: It will overtime

2nd

Raiden: Your wanted for tension

Kano: Your a cop?

Raiden: Better than one

vs. Kenshi

1st

Kenshi: Funny

Raiden: What's funny

Kenshi: Your mind is blank

2nd

Raiden: Samurai battle

Kenshi: Loser has to hara-kiri

Raiden: Deal

vs. Kitana

1st

Kitana: your out of your game

Raiden: Don't underestmate me

Kitana: How funny

2nd

Raiden: What's going on

Kitana: I'm here to kill you

Raiden: You'll fall like the rest

vs. Kotal Khan

1st

Ko'tal: Serve me human

Raiden: I work for myself

Ko'tal: Then you will perish

2nd

Raiden: Stay out of earth

Ko'tal: Why should I

Raiden: Because your trouble

vs. Kung Jin

1st

Jin: Your a shellhead

Raiden: Your a thief

Jin: Now your done for

2nd

Raiden: a monk?

Jin: And an archor

Raiden: Intersting

vs Kung Lao

1st

Lao: Rayden?

Raiden: No It's Raiden

Lao: There's two now?

2nd

Raiden: trick

Lao:

Raiden: let's do this

vs LIu Kang

1st

Kang: CYBERINITIVE?

Raiden: No It's other things

Kang: You are Not fooling me

2nd

Raiden: Sword vs. fist

Kang: Yes it is

Raiden: But sword is going to win

vs. Mileena

1st

Mileena: You're nothing but trash

Raiden: What are you a trash compactor

Mileena: I'll throw you away

2nd

Raiden: Sharpteeth

Mileena: That better be a complment

Raiden: You need much more

vs. Quan chi

1st

Quan chi: you wish to combat me

Raiden: AND kill you

Quan chi: Too bad

2nd

Raiden: Stay Back

Quan chi: Your soul will be mine

Raiden: No it won't

vs. rayden

1st

Rayden: confusion

Raiden: Who Are You

Rayden: your challenger

2nd

Raiden: Metal Gear

Rayden: Mortal Kombat

Raiden Which one is better

vs. Reptlie

1st

Reptlie:Advanced armor

Raiden: Very durable

Reptlie: It'll melt nontheless

2nd

Raiden: Lizard

Reptlie: I'll eat you whole

Raiden: I'll cut through regardless

vs. Scorpion

1st

Scorpion: Who are you

Raiden: Mr. lighting bolt

Scorpion: Flames burn more than Lighting

2nd

Raiden: You suffered as well?

Scorpion: Wife and Child, you

Raiden: Parents and Childhood

Vs. Shinnok

1st

Shinnok: Jack the Ripper

Raiden: So Your the "Big boss" here

Shinnok:Enough plasentries

2nd

Raiden: Rayden mentioned You

Shinnok: Of course child

Raiden: Your going 6ft under

Vs. Sonya Blade

1st

Sonya: Rose is in safe hands

Raiden: How do you know

Sonya: Because I'm tough

2nd

Raiden: Training?

Sonya: Advance training

Raiden: Loser buys tons of RATIONS

Vs. Sub Zero

1st

Sub zero: WHAT ARE YOU

Raiden: I'm a cyborg

Sub zero: I'll destory you

2nd

Raiden: Ice?

Sub Zero: I'll destroy you where you stand

Raiden: That won't happen

Vs. Takeda Takahashi

1st

Takeda: This might take a while

Raiden: Make the best of it than

Takeda: Let's do this right

2nd

Raiden: Protect Your friends

Takeda: Why you say that?

Raiden: there easier to lose than you think


	2. DRAGON BALL Z GOKU

Mortal Kombat x intros Featuring Goku from dbz

Vs. Cassie Cage

1st

Cassie: Trainning addict

Goku: That wasn't nice you know

Cassie: I was aiming for that

2nd

Goku:You and Videl should meet

Cassie: So I can Kick her butt

Goku: not exactly, but yeah

Vs. D'vorah

1st

D'vorah: The hive seeks you

Goku: Well I'm here

D'vorah: We will take yourpower

2nd

Goku: What RACE are you

D'vorah: This one is of the kytinn

Goku: Um...Okay

Vs. Ermac

1st

Ermac: The purist soul

Goku: that would be me

Ermac: Teach us Your secrets

2nd

Goku: A Mummy?

Ermac: We are Errmac

Goku: So you have twins?

Vs. Erron Black

1st

Erron: Who are you

Goku: I am son goku and I am-

Erron: Stop caring

2nd

Goku: I can catch bullets

Erron: Not these bullets

goku: You'll see

Vs. Ferra/Thor

1st

Ferra: Thor smash orange man

Goku: He looks strong

Ferra: He is strong

2nd

Goku: A little girl?

Ferra: No, me only short

Goku: Oh, Ok Than

Vs. Goro

1st

Goro: Prepare youself

Goku: I am Ready

Goro: Let's begin

2nd

Goku: This will be exciting

Goro: My Power is higher

Goku: We'll see won't we

Vs. Jacqui Briggs

1st

Jacqui: Any advice

Goku: Excerise as well

Jacqui: Thanks

2nd

Jacqui: My childhood dreams

Goku: Of what

Jacqui: Fighting you

Vs. Jax

1st

Jax: What's your deal

Goku: I'm a martial artist

Jax: Prove It

2nd

Goku: Hey

Jax: Let's fight

Goku: OK

Vs. Johnny cage

1st

Johnny: I'm the greatest

Goku: You remind me of Hercule

Johnny: except I'm not a coward

2nd

Goku: What Your making

Johnny: A Great movie

Goku: When's it out

Vs. Kano

1st

Kano: Hey there sport

Goku: Your Going to Jail

Kano: I Don't do jail

2nd

Goku: Crimial

Kano: Cheaper

Goku: I'll beat you for sure

Vs. Kenshi

1st

Kenshi: A fight

Goku: How did you know

Kenshi: You were thinking it

2nd

Goku: Are you okay

Kenshi: Yes, Why

Goku: Nevermind

Vs. Kitana

1st

Kitana: Out for Training

Goku: Need a sparing parner

Kitana: Yes I do

2nd

Goku: Up for a fight

Kitana: I rather marry you

Goku: Already wed

Vs. Kotal Khan

1st

Ko'tal: Do combat with me

Goku: I rather help you

Ko'tal: Prove it

2nd

Goku: Are you anothor race

Ko'tal: Why do you Ask

Goku: Because Your green

Vs. Kung Jin

1st

Kung Jin: Goku

Goku: How do you know me

Kung Jin: Rayden

2nd

Goku: Get ready

Kung Jin: Fair and Square

Goku: To the end

Vs. Kung Lao

1st

Kung Lao: You have much skill

Goku: learn it from Grandpa Gohan

Kung Lao: that explans alot

2nd

Goku: How did you cut with that

Kung Lao: My chi

Goku: Oh

Vs. Liu Kang

1st

Liu Kang: I am a dragon

Goku: I am a saiyan

Liu Kang: COME

2nd

Goku: I Fight To Defeat Myself

Liu Kang: I Fight For EarthRealm

Goku: heroes to the end

Vs. Mileena

1st

Mileena: Come my sweet

Goku: I'm married

Mileena: Than You Die

2nd

Goku: Razor teeth?

Mileena: I Will Kill You

Goku: Relax will you

Vs. Quan Chi

1st

Quan Chi: My Power dewf yous

Goku: No it Doesn't

Quan Chi: Yes, it does

Goku: Remind's me of babidi

Quan Chi: Is He a sorcerer

Goku: Yes He is

Vs. Rayden

1st

Rayden: Champion of all

Goku: I wouldn't say "All"

Rayden: but It's truth

2nd

Goku: King Kai told me about you

Rayden: Give him my regards

Goku: I will

VS. Reptlie

1st

Reptile: Fresh Meat

Goku: what's on the menu

Reptile: YOU!

2nd

Goku: Meals

Reptile: Eat or be Eaten

Goku: Eat

Vs. Scorpion

1st

Scorpion: You've come

Goku: Shinnon can bring back your lost

Scorpion: Later on

2nd

Goku: hfY'l?

Scorpion: It's the Nethierrealm

Goku: Same thing

Vs. Shinnok

1st

Shinnok: I Will take your heart

Goku: That won't be easy

Shinnok: I don't expect it to be

2nd

Goku: Your done shinnok

Shinnok: I'm merely beginning

Goku: And you'll fall

Vs. Sonya

1st

Sonya: Would you get serious

Goku: What are you talking about

Sonya: Your attitude

2nd

Goku: Time for a meal

Sonya: Were training not eating

Goku: I see why your divorce

Vs. Sub Zero

1st

Sub Zero: How Strong are you

Goku: To lift a buliding high

Sub Zero: prove it

2nd

Goku: ACHOO!

Sub Zero: Bless You

Goku: Thanks

vs Takeda Takahashi

1st

Takeda: Your a legend

Goku: Not Really

Takeda: I'm Serious

2nd

Goku: Mind Readers

Takeda: And sons of legend

Goku: About correct


	3. TRANSFORMERS MEGATRON

Mortal Kombat X intro featuring Megatron

Vs. Cassie Cage

1st

Cassie: Hey there big mac

Megatron: You'll pay for that mouth

Cassie: ohh I'm scared

2nd

Megatron: Where's Optimus Prime

Cassie: Up your butt and inside out

Megatron: Now you die

Vs. D'vorah

1st

D'vorah: Hold it

Megatron: You can't stop me

D'vorah: This one thinks otherwise

2nd

Megatron: An Insect

D'vorah: This one feels offened

Megatron: Don't care

Vs Ermac

1st

Ermac: What are you

Megatron: a DECEPTICON

Ermac: We will finish you

2nd

Megatron: A useful servent

Ermac: We serve Kotal Khan

Megatron: Then he is next

Vs. Erron Black

1st

Erron: You have guns too

Megatron: Bulid inside yes

Erron: I'll be taking them

2nd

Megatron: Stand down human

Erron: Not on your best day

Megatron: Then you die

Vs. Ferra/Thor

1st

Ferra: Big bot

Megatron: Rider and Servent

Ferra: You go bye bye

2nd

Megatron: I'm amused

Ferra: Me Take cyber eyes

Megatron: you'll die trying

Vs. Goro

1st

Goro: DECEPTICON

Megatron: Goro

Goro: Let us begin

2nd

Megatron: You will fall

Goro: I'll stomp on your head

Megatron: you'll be dead before it happan

Vs. Jacqui

1st

Jacqui: Uh Oh

Megatron: I see your fear

Jacqui: Your going down

2nd

Megatron: pitiful weapons

Jacqui: there enough to put a dent inside

Megatron: That's hard to Believe

Vs. Jax

1st

Jax: Is this even right

Megatron: I will have your arms

Jax: Once was bad enough

2nd

Megatron: I will crush you

Jax: How exactly

Megatron: My foot

Vs. Johnny Cage

1st

Johnny: You look for me

Megatron: Are you Earth's champion

Johnny: Yes i am

2nd

Megatron: I've Return

Johnny: Welcome to beatdown century

Megatron: You'll die first

Vs. Kano

1st

Kano: Looking for parts

Megatron: Do you have any

Kano: Yeah in the back

2nd

Megatron: How much for parts

Kano: Death to the US

Megatron: consirder it done

Vs. Kenshi

1st

Kenshi: I can't see you

Megatron: How so

Kenshi: You have no soul

2nd

Megatron: Your sword is useless

Kenshi: Your guns are useless

Megatron: a petty retort

Vs. Kitana

1st

Kitana: you'll fall like the rest

Megatron: I'am tougher than I look

Kitana: doesn't matter

2nd

Megatron: Princess

Kitana: I Hate you already

Megatron: meh don't care

vs. Kotal Khan

1st

Kotal Khan: Who are you

Megatron: rebellion of the state

Kotal Khan: you will die Robot

2nd

Megatron: I'll take over from here

Kotal Khan: My empire is asoulute

Megatron: Not for long

Vs. Kung Jin

1st

Kung Jin: this is new

Megatron: Arrows, really

Kung Jin: There deadly weapons

2nd

Megatron: Overconfident Much

Kung Jin: Enough to beat you

Megatron: Hilarious

Vs. Kung Lao

1st

Kung Lao: My hat will take care ofyou

Megatron: Really

Kung Lao: Really

2nd

Megatron: Move magget

Kung Lao: Never

Megatron: Than die

Vs. Liu Kang

1st

Liu Kang: Metal one

Megatron: kung fu dog

Liu Kang: Your in the line of defeat

2nd

Megatron: Hateful magget

Liu kang: Show some respect

Megatron: never

Vs. Mileena

1st

Mileena: Come with me

Megatron: why exactly

Mileena: m stand for massacure

2nd

Megatron: What do you want

Mileena: Your help

Megaton: ...NO

Vs. Quan Chi

1st

Quan Chi: Let's do business

Megatron: Destorying Foes

Quan Chi: Yes

2nd

Megatron: Rayden

Quan chi: Optimous Prime

Megatron: About right

Vs. Rayden

1st

Rayden: YOU

Megatron: Nice to meet you to

Rayden: Where's Optimous when you need him

2nd

Megatron: Thunder powers me

Rayden: your bluffing

Megatron: Try it

Vs. Reptile

1st

Reptile: Robotic one

Megatron: Lizard

Reptile: You'll be a great trophy

2nd

Megatron: My armor cannot melt

Reptile: An oblivious lie

Megatron: Try it

Vs. Scorpion

1st

Scorpion: Your an anbomination

Megatron: Your just jealous

Scorpion: LIES

2nd

Megatron: spear, really

Scorpion: It's a kunai

Meagtron: Big deal

Vs. Shinnok

1st

Shinnok: Where is your leigon

Megatron: On another Earth

Shinnok: a pity

2nd

Megatron: You Have troubles as well

Shinnok: Same annoy flies

Megatron: It only It can go away

Vs. Sonya

1st

Sonya: I have EMP

Megatron: And that is...

Sonya: Electric magnetic pulse

2nd

Megatron: You and what army

Sonya: The whole world

Megatron: Meh

Vs. Sub Zero

1st

Sub Zero: You're lin kuei enemey #1

Megatron: I'm honored

Sub Zero: Its in your head

2nd

Megatron: I'll have that tech now

Sub zero: It's safely guarde

Megatron: You Have Weak Security

Vs. Takeda Takahashi

1st

Takeda: My Tech will overpower yours

Megatron: Bluff all you won't

Takeda: I can prove it

2nd

Megatron: Little boy

Takeda: Oversized Freak

Megatron: Let's play


	4. BAYONETTA

Mortal Kombat Intros featuring Bayonetta

Vs. Cassie

1st

Cassie: WOW

Bayonetta: You're in for a beating

Cassie: No you are

2nd

Bayonetta: Meh, I fought better

Cassie: I Bested Better

Bayonetta: you implying i loss

Vs. D'vorah

1st

D'vorah: Wlid one

Bayonetta: I like to loss some steam

D'vorah: Unamusing

2nd

Bayonetta: What's this

D'vorah The hive wish to taste you

Bayonetta: They want my milk?

Vs. Ermac

1st

Ermac: The Witch

Bayonetta: Anyone know a Jeanne

Ermac: No

2nd

Bayonetta: I'll take those souls now

Ermac: You will die trying

Bayonetta: been told that before

Vs. Erron Black

1st

Erron: Girls with guns, always hot

Bayonetta: I'll make you eat bullets

Errons: almost always hot

2nd

Bayonetta: Quickdraw

Erron: You said the magic word

Bayonetta: 10 secs. to draw

Vs. Ferra/Thor

1st

Ferra: Burn the witch

Bayonetta: Refering to medievil times

Ferra: It's Fun

2nd

Bayonetta: Awwww

Ferra: Thor says you stink good

Bayonetta: Let's get to know each other

Vs. Goro

1st

Goro: Bayonetta

Bayonetta: Is that your idea of a pick up line

Goro: You will die

2nd

Bayonetta: Big and Strong

Goro: The Strongest

Bayonetta: prove it

Vs. Jacqui

1st

Jacqui: My guns are better

Bayonetta: Please, I have 4

Jacqui: Still think mines better

2nd

Bayonetta: Humans are werid

Jacqui: what makes you say that

Bayonetta: Because your overconfident

Vs. Jax

1st

Jax: I'm bigger

Bayonetta: Sorry, No hunks allow

Jax: I'm married anyway

2nd

Bayonetta: You related to Ronin?

Jax: No I'm not

Bayonetta: Such a shame

Vs. Johnny Cage

1st

Johnny: HEEEELLO beautiful

Bayonetta: Here to escort me

Johnny: Yes,yes I am

2nd

Bayonetta: Gamble time

Johnny: What's the penlty?

Bayoonetta: loser buys lunch

Vs. Kano

1st

Kano: Sorry Love, nothing personal

Bayonetta: Paid to kill me?

Kano: 1,000,000,000 dollars to gut ya

2nd

Bayonetta: Need a mercenary

Kano: How much you paying

Bayonetta: Your life

Vs. Kenshi

1st

Kenshi: Who are you

Bayonetta: a Naughty witch

Kenshi: Um...okay?

2nd

Bayonetta: Draw

Kenshi: My sword

Bayonetta:I meant guns

Vs. Kitana

1st

Kitana: You lost

Baynetta: No just dizzy

Kitana: I'll numb it

2nd

Bayonetta: I like these games

Kitana: You think this a game

Bayonetta: Yes mostly

Vs. Kotal khan

1st

Khan: Witch

Bayonetta: False god

Khan: Elder gods help you

2nd

Bayonetta: Your an emperor

Khan: You questioning me

Bayonetta: I thought there mean

Vs. Kung Jin

1st

Kung Jin: Shaolins mentioned you

Bayonetta: Aww how cute

Kung Jin: But I don't trust you

2nd

Bayonetta: Step aside

Kung Jin: You can't pass me

Bayonetta: Oh Really

Vs. Kung Lao

1st

Kung Lao: Suggestive witch

Bayonetta: Is your hat a weapon

Kung Lao: Yes it is

2nd

Bayonetta: You are your own man

Kung Lao: Thanks for the self-assurance

Bayonetta: Your welcome

Vs. Liu Kang

1st

Liu Kang: You fight for enjoyment

Bayonetta: Thank you captin obivious

Liu Kang: Your welcome

2nd

Bayonetta: Kitana is better for you

Liu Kang: You don't say

Bayonetta: I do say

Vs. Mileena

1st

Mileena: Make me beautiful

Bayonetta: Fix your teeth first

Mileena: HOW DARE YOU

2nd

Bayonetta: Razor Teeth

Mileena: Have any last words

Bayonetta: Fix your mouth

Vs. Quan chi

1st

Quan chi: Witch

Bayonetta: soceror

Quan chi: You will enjoy pain

2nd

Bayonetta: What are you doing here

Quan chi: I brought some pain for you

Bayonetta: How consirderant

Vs. Rayden

1st

Rayden: You came

Bayonetta: Have a test for me

Rayden: That is correct

2nd

Bayonetta: Loosin' up

Rayden: I must stay on guard

Bayonetta: That's why your no fun

Vs. Reptile

1st

Reptile: New Meat

Bayonetta: What a bad lizard

Reptlie: A feisty pray

2nd

Bayonetta: A pet

Reptile: I am not for keeps

Bayonetta: Yes you are

Vs. Scorpion

1st

Scorpion: WHAT IS THIS

Bayonetta: Are you mad

Scorpion: AUGGGGGGGHHHHH

2nd

Bayonetta: Ohhhhh

Scorpion: What are youdoing

Bayonetta: Fighting you

Vs. Shinnok

1st

Shinnok: M'lady

Bayonetta: I'm honored

Shinnok: Let's dance

2nd

Bayonetta: HAHAHA

Shinnok: Something amusing

Bayonetta: Your powerful

Vs. Sonya

1st

Sonya: What's your deal

Bayonetta: Your no fun

Sonya: I'm a general genus

2nd

Bayonetta: You neglect children

Sonya: I have work to do

Bayonetta: Some mother you are

Vs. Sub Zero

1st

Sub Zero: My clan is full

Bayonetta: Aw that's too bad

Sub Zero: Yes, a pity

2nd

Bayonetta: Subby

Sub Zero: baby

Bayonetta: coo coo

Vs. Takeda

1st

Takeda: I reach long range

Bayonetta: I can to

Takeda: But mine is better

2nd

Bayonetta: Ohh a whip

Takeda: So

Bayonetta: your a bad boy


	5. DEVIL MAY CRY DANTE

Mortal Kombat X Intros Featuring Dante

Vs. Cassie

1st

Cassie: No date night

Dante: Don't resist baby

Cassie: How about a bullet inside the head

2nd

Dante: Like what you see

Cassie: Eh, Vergil is better

Dante: Don't screw with me

Vs. D'vorah

1st

D'vorah:Son of Sparda

Dante: That's it I'm leaving

D'vorah: Not until you die

2nd

Dante: Bugs, really

D'vorah: You dare question me

Dante: It's nasty

Vs. Ermac

1st

Ermac: The demon slayer

Dante: That's me Flying mummy

Ermac: Humor won't save you

2nd

Dante: Bandage wraps

Ermac:Fool we are Ermac

Dante: So

Vs. Erron Black

1st

Erron: My guns are better

Dante: My guns are demon powered

Erron: Still won't save you

2nd

Dante: Freaky cowboy

Erron: Demon scum

Dante: You won't get up after this

Vs. Ferra/Thor

1st

Ferra: Thor smash pretty boy

Dante: Dante slice big guralla

Ferra: You pay for mock

2nd

Dante: What the heck is this

Ferra: Claws cut pretty face

Dante: That didn't Answer my question

Vs. Goro

1st

Goro: Son of Sparda

Dante: Son of Four limbs

Goro: now you die

2nd

Dante: Another Demon

Goro: I'm a shokan

Dante: Still classified as a demon

vs. Jacqui

1st

Jacqui: A new player

Dante: Dinner on me

Jacqui: sorry I'm taken

2nd

Dante: Your boyfriend is a ninja?

Jacqui: And a telepath

Dante: uh huh

Vs Jax

1st

Jax: Disgesting

Dante: What are you talking about

Jax: Put a shirt on

2nd

Dante: Your guns are cool

Jax: You need more firearms

Dante: Whatever

Vs. Johnny Cage

1st

Johnny: My playboy days are over

Dante: Knocked off a cute one

Johnny: You have no idea

2nd

Dante: Cassie's your daughter?

Johnny: How'd you know

Dante: Because she talks trash

Vs. Kano

1st

Kano: A bounty hunter

Dante: I got a Warrent for your death

Kano: Let's see What you can do

2nd:

Dante: Sadist

Kano: Lazy punk

Dante: This will be short

Vs. Kenshi

1st

Kenshi: A half demon

Dante: bilnd guy

Kenshi: Worse trash talking ever

2nd

Dante: This is in the bag

Kenshi: How do you know

Dante: your blinded

Vs. Kitana

1st

Kitana: Your charm won't work on me

Dante: I have bad luck with women anyway

Kitana: I hope it stays that way

2nd

Dante: ohhh a princess

Kitana: Your worst than cage

Dante: thank you

Vs. Kotal Kahn

1st

Kotal Kahn: Son of Sparda

Dante: That's me ancient emperor

Kotal Kahn: How does your brother do it

2nd

Dante: Kotally ancient osh-tekk

Kotal Kahn: Your brother knows better

Dante: But I beat him

Vs. Kung Jin

1st

Kung Jin: Your no hero

Dante: Yeah I'm a hero

Kung Jin: You make people pay you

2nd

Dante: Shaolin punk

Kung Jin: Hobo freak

Dante: I hope you have good teammates

Vs. Kung Lao

1st

Kung Lao: Dishonor clouds you

Dante: English please

Kung Lao: You make money off peoples peril

2nd

Dante: Nice hat

Kung Lao: nice ego

Dante: thanks

Vs. Liu kang

1st

Liu Kang: Your pride is weak

Dante: Because your stupidity is here

Liu Kang: Well Played

2nd

Dante: Aww It's liu liu

Liu Kang: another Cage

Dante: I'm the better package

Vs. Mileena

1st

Mileena: Sweet Heart

Dante: Where's the mouth baby

Mileena: it's just one flaw

2nd

Dante: What's with the razor mouth

Mileena: You dare insult me

Dante: umm yes

chi

1st

Quan chi: Come for your brother

Dante: Give him back

Quan chi: No he's mine

2nd

Dante: Boldy

Quan chi: Only a fool speaks to me thusly

Dante: this isn't the 90s

Vs. Rayden

1st

Rayden: Son of Sparda

Dante: What do you want

Rayden: to test your skill

2nd

Dante: Thunder dude

Rayden: You remind me of cage

Dante: Thanks

Vs. Reptile

1st

Reptile: A demon

Dante: half demon

Reptile: No matter

2nd

Dante: Toad

Reptile: You dare insult my image

Dante: Snake maybe

Vs. Scorpion

1st

Scorpion: I Feel Your Pain

Dante: How exactly

Scorpion: I too, lost my closest bonds

2nd

Dante: I have a giant sword

Scorpion: What does that matter

Dante: I'll shove it up your head

Vs. Shinnok

1st

Shinnok: Son of Sparda

Dante:That's me dead guy

Shinnok: you will be most welcome

2nd

Dante: Where's Vergil

Shinnok: Being trasform

Dante: Not while I'm standing

Vs. Sonya

1st

Sonya: Lazy Punk

Dante: Granny

Sonya: You will pay for the debts

2nd

Dante: What's your deal old lady

Sonya: Mary contacted me

Dante: Oh crap

Vs. Sub zero

1st

Sub zero: The demon slayer

Dante: That's me ice king

Sub zero: The things I have to deal with

2nd

Dante: Ice Cube

Sub zero: Have some respect

Dante: Out of respect point

Vs. Takeda

1st

Takeda: My weapons are better

Dante: In your Dreams

Takeda: No It's real

2nd:

Dante: Your Girlfriend's Hot

Takeda: Stay away from her

Dante: I can take a hint


	6. RWBY YANG

Mortal Kombat Intos featuring RWBY Yang

Vs. Cassie

1st

Cassie: Whoa

Yang: Talk about a stirring mix up

Cassie: Yeah alot

2nd

Yang: Hands off the hair

Cassie: Fist off the face

Yang: Deal

Vs. D'vorah

1st

D'vorah: What can you do?

Yang: Shoot shots of fire

D'vorah: This one shall see

2nd

Yang: Ewww

D'vorah: My Children will feed on your flesh

Yang: Keep them away from mee

Vs. Ermac

1st

Ermac: The teenager

Yang: Ready for a punch out

Ermac: You are already defeated

2nd

Yang: I'd hate to be you right now

Ermac: Why is that child

Yang: because I lost some hair

Vs. Erron Black

1st

Erron: Look at this

Yang: My sister Would filp for those guns

Erron: I take it she's a weapon expert

2nd

Yang: Old man

Erron: Young lady

Yang: Now we fight

Vs. Ferra/Thor

1st

Ferra: Me want some hair

Yang: Keep those claws in

Ferra: No Thor attack

2nd

Yang: Am I seeing things

Ferra: No this real

Yang: Ooookay

Vs. Goro

1st

Goro: Yang Xiao Long

Yang: This is going to be fun

Goro: Yes it will

2nd

Yang: Hey there big guy

Goro: What's your purpose

Yang: To fight you

Vs. Jacqui Briggs

1st

Jacqui: Gautlet sisters

Yang: You got that right

Jacqui: I wander whose better

2nd

Yang: Don't ruin my hair

Jacqui: Why would I do that

Yang: Because I love my hair

Vs Jax

1st

Jax: What do you want

Yang: a work out

Jax: Fine

2nd

Yang: Robo arms

Jax: Shouldn't you be home

Yang: No way tin man

Vs. Johnny Cage

1st

Johnny: How'd you get here

Yang: by airship

Johnny: Alrightdy

2nd

Yang: Look at you

Johnny: Hot teenagers are in asle 5

Yang: Thanks

Vs. Kano

1st

Kano: fresh meat

Yang: I'll beat you to submission

Kano: You stole my line

2nd

Yang: perverted freak

Kano: Come to papa

Yang: Ewwww

Vs. Kenshi

1st

Kenshi: Quite the fuss you made

Yang: I'm a hothead

Kenshi: I can see that

2nd

Yang: Awww

Kenshi: I can still Kombat you

Yang: But your so sensitive

Vs. Kitana

1st

Kitana: A little girl out here

Yang: I'm a tennager

Kitana: It does not matter

2nd

Yang: Princess

Kitana: Child

Yang: You Won't be left standing

Vs. Kotal Kahn

1st

Kotal Kahn: Your hair is your power

Yang: DON'T TOUCH IT

Kotal kahn: I wouldn't think of it

2nd

Yang: Why are you dress like that

Kotal Kahn: because I'm osh-tekk

Yang: ohhhh

Vs. Kung Jin

1st

Kung Jin: Your here

Yang: I beat up Jerks like you

Kung Jin: You won't be able to touch me

2nd

Yang: A bow, really

Kung Jin: It's better than your weapon

Yang: No it's not

Vs. Kung Lao

1st

Kung Lao: Your a skilled fighter

Yang: Your a skilled weaponist

Kung Lao: We try our best

2nd

Yang: Bomerang

Kung Lao: It's a hat

Yang: It's a haterang

Vs Liu Kang

1st

Liu Kang: You Should be home

Yang: You should be in retirement

Liu Kang: You Have a life to get too

2nd

Yang: Yang Xiao Long

Liu Kang: Liu Kang

Yang: nice to meet you

Vs. Mileena

1st

Mileena: Dearest Yang

Yang: I'm Not helping you

Mileena: But I need it

2nd

Yang: What's up with your teeth

Mileena: I'm going to tear your flesh apart

Yang: uh huh

Vs. Quan Chi

1st

Quan chi: Hello Beautful

Yang: Your pick up lines won't work

Quan chi: A shame

2nd

Yang: Boldy

Quan chi: No mercy will be given

Yang: Don't care

Vs. Rayden

1st

Rayden: Yang Xiao Long

Yang: What'cha need

Rayden: your strength

2nd

Yang: Thunder God

Rayden: I sense your power

Yang: It'll flare overtime

Vs. Reptile

1st

Reptile: I Carve your flesh

Yang: A toad

Reptile: The mouth is first

2nd

Yang: What are you

Reptile: I am Zaterren

Yang: Really

Vs. Scorpion

1st

Scorpion: Your the child of fire

Yang: I'm a teenager

Scorpion: So I'm told

2nd

Yang: Your from the netherrealm

Scorpion: I'm human again

Yang: Ohh

Vs. Shinnok

1st

Shinnok: Daughter of the Qrow

Yang: King of cross-dressing

Shinnok: Your death will be swift

2nd

Yang: Your going down

Shinnok: a repuslive statement

Yang: Your face is repuslive

Vs. Sonya

1st

Sonya: Student shoundn't be here

Yang: I'm here to help

Sonya: It does not matter

2nd

Yang: blonde battle

Sonya: Take this seriously

Yang: I'm am

Vs. Sub Zero

1st

Sub Zero: Why are you here

Yang:I want to join the lin kuei

Sub Zero: You have an education at Beacon

2nd

Yang: Why is it cold

Sub Zero: It's Warm in the inside

Yang: That didn't answer my question

Vs. Takeda

1st

Takeda: Someone I can take seriously

Yang: Where there's yin theres a yang

Takeda: Why do I do this to myself

2nd

Yang: Your Very tough

Takeda: Thanks

Yang: For a sissy


	7. METAL GEAR SOLID SNAKE

Mortal Kombat Intros Featuring Solid Snake W/ Codec Calls

Vs. Cassie Cage

1st

Cassie: Any Advice

Snake: Believe in yourself

Cassie: Thanks Bishop

2nd

Snake: Cassandra Carlton

Cassie: How do you know that

Snake: A friend on the other side

Aux

Call

Push Select

Snake: Otacon, There's a female soilder here. what's her deal.

Otacon: Snake, she is Cassandra Cage. She's The leader of the new Special Forces Team sent to a place called "Outworld".

Snake: Outworld?

Otacon: It's an alternate world counterparting ours.

Snake: So that means I have to be careful around her.

Otacon: Yep and snake.

Snake: Yeah.

Otacon: Don't take any pictures of her.

Snake: I wasn't going to.

End call

Vs. D'vorah

1st

D'vorah: Inferior human

Snake: I getting dejà vù

D'vorah: You will fall

2nd:

Snake: Big Bug

D'vorah: You mock me?

Snake: yes I do

AUX

Call

push select

Naomi: Snake before you say anything, I did not create her.

Snake: Then why does she keep throwing bugs at me.

Naomi: That's D'vorah. She'll breed young bugs to act as her weapons.

Snake: How do you know this?

Naomi: I do my research. Just beat her and come home.

Snake: OKAY.

End call

Vs. Ermac

1st

Ermac: Brother

Snake: LIQUID

Liquid Ermac: DIEEEE

2nd

Snake: What is this feeling

Ermac: We hold the one called Liquid

Snake: Your going down then

AUX

Call

push select

Otacon: Snake you are in serious trouble.

Snake: What's the matter with you Otacon.

Otacon: Your facing Ermac. He house hundreds, no thousands of souls.

Snake: Than I have to beat him quickly.

Otacon: Good luck.

End call

Vs. Erron Black

1st

Erron: I found you snake

Snake: What, a Ocelot clone

Erron: No, I'm just better

2nd

Snake: Ocelot

Erron: I'm Erron you moron

Snake: I don't care

AUX

Call

push select

Snake: Colonel, this guy is sending chills up my spine.

Colonel: That is Erron Black. He is a mercenary working for an emperor.

Snake: Is he paid to kill me.

Colonel: Who knows. Maybe he's here for sport. Just beat him and interrogate him.

Snake: Alright.

End call

Vs. Ferra/Thor

1st

Ferra: Pretty Eyes

Snake: umm thanks

Ferra: Thor take them

2nd

Snake: A monster

Ferra: Thor will squish you

Snake: I handled worst

AUX

Call

push select

Mei Ling: Aww how cute.

Snake: HOW IS THIS CUTE.

Mei Ling: A big strong man defending a child is very cute.

Snake: This "child" has claws on her hands.

Mei Ling: I think it's just a last resort.

Snake: That's an understatment.

Mei Ling: Cool it Snake. Just beat them up then you can leave.

Snake: Ughhh alright than.

End call

Vs. Goro

1st

Goro: Legendary one

Snake: I'm taking you down

Goro: You will be my thophy

2nd

Snake: Four arms

Goro: I'll grind you to dust

Snake: A threat is nothing

AUX

Call

push select

Raiden: Snake you alright.

Snake: Raiden, who is this freak.

Raiden: I Don't know but I seen how he fights ,and it is brutal.

Snake: So I should watch it than.

Raiden: Move carefully and come back in one peace.

End call

Vs. Jacqui Briggs

1st

Jacqui: Is this for real

Snake: Yes it is

.Jacqui: I'll enjoy this then

2nd

Snake: Rookie

Jacqui: Hey, I'm a spcialist

Snake: But I'm the real deal

AUX

Call

push select

Otacon: Ohhh your facing Jacqui.

Snake: What's her info.

Otacon: She is Cassie cage's best friend. Infact there bond is so close, they can be sisters.

Snake: So she's on her team.

Otacon: yep.

Snake: This should be interesting.

End call

Vs. Jax

1st

Jax: The Legend himself

Snake: That's me

Jax: Let's do this

2nd

Snake: Metal Gear?

Jax: I'm human fool

Snake: Then why the look

AUX

Call

push select

Snake: Raiden, This guy share's your pain.

Raiden: No argument there.I wish I can meet him.

Snake: Anyway, What are the advantage of the situtation.

Raiden: Aim for anything that is organic.

Snake: The disadvatage.

Raiden: major change of a concussion.

Snake: I'll be carfeful than.

End call

Vs. Johnny Cage

1st

Johnny: Enemy spotted

Snake: **!**

Johnny: Requesting beatdown

2nd

Snake: An actor

Johnny: Where's the alert mark

Snake: Above your head

AUX

Call

push select

Para-medic: oh look It's Johnny cage.

Snake: Who are you.

Para-medic: Stop kidding around Snake.

Snake: How do you know me.

Para-medic: aren't you Naked Snake.

Snake: No I'm Solid Snake.

Para-medic: ^^, ohhhhhhhhh Bye.

Snake: Wait.

End call

Vs. Kano

1st

Kano: Join us mate

Snake: I whether die

Kano: Your funeral

2nd

Snake: Kano

Kano: Here to arrest me

Snake: Kill you.

AUX

Call

push select

Snake: This guy just screams trouble.

Colonel: That's Kano. He's the leader of the black dragon clan.

Snake: Black dragon?

Colonel: They're arms dealers and they are known for so many crimes that I lost count.

Snake: Looks like He's public enemy #1.

Colonel: He's at #0.

Snake: Then he's going down.

End call

Vs. Kenshi

1st

Kenshi: Nice record

Snake: Nice blindfold

Kenshi: Nice ego

2nd

Snake: I'm not a big fan of swords

Kenshi: But it's better

Snake: No it's not

AUX

Call

push select

Snake: Mei ling, give me everything you know about samurais.

Mei Ling: Samurai are a group of warriors that runs the farm and archemeneys to the ninja.

Snake: This guy doesn't look like the controlling type.

Mei Ling: Just don't underestimate him, alright Snake.

Snake: Alright.

End call

Vs. Kitana

1st

Kitana: Useless Snake

Snake: That's Solid Snake to you

Kitana: Your still useless

2nd

Snake: weird getup

Kitana: You insult my attire

Snake: Yes I do

AUX

Call

push select

Otacon: I see your facing Kitana.

Snake: What's with the fans,boomerang, and the staff.

Otacon: The fans were hers to began with, but the boomerang and the staff belongs to her best friend.

Snake What happen to her.

Otacon: She died trying to protect earthrealm.

Snake: No wander she's cranky during our intros.

Otacon: With others to. Now go beat some sense into her.

Snake: OKAY.

End call

Vs. Kotal Kahn

1st

Kotal Kahn: I need your assitance

Snake: With your fighting skills

Kotal Kahn: Yes

2nd:

Snake: Emperor

Kotal Kahn: Fight for your title

Snake: I do that everyday

AUX

Call

push select

Colonel: Snake, the emperor wants to have a duel with you

Snake: I'm honored

Colonel: He will stop at nothing to win this fight so stay alert

Snake: **!** He's coming

Colenel: Go luck snake

End call

Vs. Kung Jin

1st

Kung Jin: Meh, I got this

Snake:Your going to lose

Kung Jin: No you are

2nd

Snake: Overconfident punk

Kung Jin: Sneaking rat

Snake: I put you down

AUX

Call

push select

Otacon: Snake, watch out for the arrows

Snake: Way ahead of you Otacon.

Otacon: There's more too can make smoke screens and use elements to his advantage.

Snake: Just some extra stuff isn't going to push me back.

Otacon: Alright go get him.

End call

Vs. Kung Lao

1st

Kung Lao: Your a worthy opponent

Snake: CQC training does that to you

Kung Lao: That remains to be seen

2nd

Snake: Let's begin

Kung Lao: Loser buys lunch

Snake: Alright

AUX

Call

push select

Mei Ling: Snake your facing a shaolin monk, that means you can't use weapons.

Snake: Tell me something I don't know.

Mei Ling: That is Kung Lao and I refuse to think of him as the luigi of Mortal Kombat.

Snake: I'm going to fight him now, wish me luck.

Mei Ling: Okay.

End call

Vs. Liu Kang

1st

Liu Kang: Your nothing but a snake

Snake: Thank you captin oblivious

Liu Kang: You will drown in flames

2nd

Snake: Bruce Lee?

Liu Kang: Fool, I'm liu kang

Snake: Meh

AUX

Call

push select

Mei Ling: Ugh

Snake: Something wrong Mei Ling

Mei Ling: Liu Kang gets all the spot light while poor Kung Lao sits in the dirt and rebel

Snake: ohh WOW Thats deep

Mei Ling: Kick his butt in the name of Team Kung Lao

Snake: ...I'm hanging up

End call

Vs. Mileena

1st

Mileena: Come here big boy

Snake: Sorry but no

Mileena: You will do as your order

2nd

Snake: Razor mouth

Mileena: I grow tried of this

Snake: I'm fine to

AUX

Call

push select

Colonel: SNAKE WATCH OUT.

Snake: HUH What's wrong Colonel.

Colonel: Her mouth is sharpen to eat her opponents.

Snake:You Can't be Serious.

Colonel: Be careful Snake.

Snake: Alright alright.

End call

Vs. Quan Chi

1st

Quan Chi: I admire your work

Snake: I'll kill you

Quan chi: And this proves it

2nd

Snake: Your poisoning the dead

Quan Chi: I'm restoring them

Snake: Lies

AUX

Call

push select

Otacon: Snake, take care of this quickly

Snake: Why

Otacon:He will turn you into his undead warrior and make you kill the heros

Snake: Alright I'll take him out

End Call

Vs. Rayden

1st

Rayden: Your here

Snake: Time to fight a god

Rayden: You will lose

2nd

Snake: Why are you here

Rayden: To test you

Snake: I've had enough test

AUX

Call

push select

Raiden: Oh no

Snake: what's wrong Raiden

Rayden: I'm what's wrong

Snake: What the h***

Rayden: language young one

Snake: I'm leaving.

End call

Vs. Reptile

1st

Reptile: We musssst work together

Snake: After this

Reptile: Very well

2nd

Snake: Reptile

Reptile: training in session

Snake: Let's go

AUX

Call

push select

Reptile: Hssssssss.

Colonel: What the h***.

Snake: Colonel, this is Reptile. Reptile this is Colonel.

Colonel: Nice to meet you and I'm hanging up.

End call

Vs. Scorpion

1st

Scorpion: Your a ninja

Snake: Your a ninja

Scorpion: We're both ninja

2nd

Snake: I never had a family

Scorpion: You were cloned

Snake: Yeah it sucks

AUX

Call

push select

Otacon: Snake When you finish your battle I need you to "GET OVER HERE".

Snake: -_- ...Really.

Otacon: Just finish the fight.

End call

Vs. Shinnok

1st

Shinnok: David Ploqskin

Snake: You will fall farther

Shinnok: Will I now

2nd

Snake: Evil lurks in the dark

Shinnok: I will cloud your eyes

Snake: never

AUX

Call

push select

Shinnok: Hello readers. Solid Snake Is not availible due to a life and death battle please check in at another time

Otacon: Snake, stop kidding around. Snake? SNAAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEE.

End call

Vs. Sonya

1st

Sonya: Ready for evaultion

Snake: I got this

Sonya: Let's see

2nd

Snake: Time for training

Sonya: Loser buys boxes

Snake: deal

AUX

Call

push select

Otacon: Snake where are you.

Sonya: I'm filling in for him.

Otacon: Oh umm hi.

Sonya: Relax the only thing he has to worry about is my split grab.

Otacon: ohh okay Otacon out.

Sonya: roger.

End call

Vs. Sub Zero

1st

Sub Zero: Solid Snake

Snake: let's make this quick

Sub Zero: Agreed

2nd

Snake: Ice and snow

Sub zero: Parts of my power

Snake: Time to bring the sun back

AUX

Call

push select

Otacon: Snake your facing Sub Zero.

Snake: I now and it's so cold here.

Otacon: Yeah he is known to do that.

Snake: I brought a flamethrower but he freeze it.

Otacon: Relax Just beat him and come back safe.

End call

Vs. Takeda

1st

Takeda: Face a whipping guy before

Snake: Can't say that I have

Takeda: well heres your chance

2nd

Snake: What is this

Takeda: The whipping guy

Snake: Oh okay

AUX

Call

push select

Otacon: Snake this guy is Takeda Takahashi

Snake: What is his Weapon

Otacon: Whip

Snake: -_-

Otacon: and Kunai

Snake: -_-

Otacon: and Light sabers

Snake:...-_- Really Otacon

Otacon: Just beat him

End call

AUX

Call

push select

Snake: **WHO'S NEXT**


	8. TERMINATOR

**Mortal Kombat intros featuring the terminator**

 **A/N** **I'm thinking about a new fanfic and I need y'all's opinion**

 **Mortal Kombat X Blazblue**

 **Metal Gear Solid**

 **Call Of Duty**

 **Or Killzone**

 **Anyway to the intros**

Vs. Cassie Cage

1st

Cassie: Hey biker guy

Terminator: Target known as Cassie

Cassie: Dork

2nd:

Terminator: Hey Girlfriend

Cassie: Your not supposed to be like that

Terminator: I'm a robot, not miracle worker

Vs. D'vorah

1st

D'vorah: Nothing but a shell

Terminator: Big bug for the big shell

D'vorah: Highly unamusing

2nd

Terminator: Threat level 7

D'vorah: You fear me

Terminator: 7/10

Vs. Ermac

1st

Ermac: You have no soul

Terminator: I only have guns

Ermac: We will beat you easily

2nd

Terminator: A mummy

Ermac: We are Ermac

Terminator: "We"

Vs. Erron Black

1st

Erron: I smell metal

Terminator: I smell dead meat

Erron: You step in it now

2nd

Terminator: Cowboy

Erron: Robo

Terminator: Target acquired

Vs. Ferra/Thor

1st

Ferra: Thor will take brain

Terminator: Must be a zombie

Ferra: bike man thinks funny

2nd:

Terminator: You are 2

Ferra: Conquer kill man

Terminator: Time for slaps

Vs. Goro

1st

Goro: Soulless one

Terminator: Four arms invaild

Goro: I rip you limb from limb

2nd

Terminator: invaild look

Goro: You face a shokan

Terminator: I face a freak

Vs. Jacqui

1st

Jacqui: Hey big mac

Terminator: Training for protection

Jacqui: Starting now

2nd

Terminator: Mission Failed

Jacqui: For what reasion

Terminator: Hurting you

Vs. Jax

1st

Jax: Your supposed to be scary

Terminator: Base on my target

Jax: I'm beyond your target

2nd

Terminator: Your daughter is funny

Jax: Don't hurt her

Terminator: It's not in my program

Vs. Johnny Cage

1st

Johnny: Your movies are awesome

Terminator: Your movies Are skyhigh

Johnny: Sweet

2nd

Terminator: You're full of surprises

Johnny: You bet cha

Terminator: You also a big star

Vs. Kano

1st

Kano: My tech is higher

Terminator: That is highly disagreeable

Kano: Your on the gutting list

2nd

Terminator: This is not funny

Kano: I thought your a robot

Terminator: But conner made me Robo Human

Vs. Kenshi

1st

Kenshi: Your easliy tossible

Terminator: Your blind

Kenshi: But I can still see you

2nd

Terminator: I'm a robot

Kenshi: I'm a blind man

Terminator: let's have fun

Vs. Kitana

1st

Kitana: I will kill you

Terminator: Your death is valid

Kitana: Not while I'm still breathing

2nd

Terminator: All weapons ready

Kitana: Your not ready

Terminator: You aren't

Vs. Kotal Kahn

1st

Kotal Kahn: You will burn

Terminator: I'm the one with flamethrower

Kotal Kahn: I meant by the sun

2nd

Terminator: I'd hurt ancient one

Kotal kahn: Your full of pain

Terminator: But I'm unfinlchible

Vs. Kung Jin

1st

Kung Jin: Big and stupid

Terminator: Your an ungreatful punk

Kung Jin: My arrows have electricity

2nd

Terminator: Maggot

Kung Jin: Cyberfreak

Terminator: Threat detected

Vs. Kung Lao

1st

Kung Lao: Your pride is leaking

Terminator: No Just oil

Kung Lao: You shall be delt with

2nd

Terminator: I have a chainsaw

Kung Lao: that's supposed to scare me

Terminator: 19%

Vs. Liu Kang

1st

Liu Kang: Your scrap metal

Terminator: Sensing hostile moment

Liu Kang: At least your aware of this

2nd

Terminator: Your end is inevitable

Liu Kang: I could say the same about you

Terminator: Martial arts are useless

Vs. Mileena

1st

Mileena: What are you

Terminator: I'm the Terminator

Mileena:I'll Terminate your life

2nd

Terminator: Weapons Engage

Mileena: Disapponiting wratch

Terminator: Threat detected

Vs. Quan Chi

1st

Quan Chi: This is odd

Terminator: varify

Quan Chi: No soul

2nd

Terminator: Wizard

Quan Chi: Sorceror

Terminator: Same thing

Vs. Rayden

1st

Rayden: Your a nuke

Terminator: powered by it

Rayden: Your a hazard

2nd

Terminator: Rayman

Rayden: It's Rayden

Terminator: Not what johnny said

Vs. Reptile

1st

Reptile: Terminator

Terminator: Extinct species detected

Reptile: I will survive

2nd

Terminator: Dna extraction

Reptile: Stay back

Terminator: Clone

Vs. Scorpion

1st

Scorpion: Why are you here

Terminator: To take some fire

Scorpion: I'll drive it up your head

2nd

Terminator: You

Scorpion: I'll burn you alive

Terminator I can't burn

Vs. Shinnok

1st

Shinnok: T-800

Terminator: I'll rip you apart

Shinnok: Bring your worst

2nd

Termintor: God of failing

Shinnok: Robotic piece of trash

Termintor: Threat level 10

Vs. Sonya

1st

Sonya: What's your objective

Terminator: Kill enemys

Sonya: That covers it

2nd:

Terminator: I love you

Sonya: I'm alrightly married

Termintor: Than your husband dies

Vs. Sub Zero

1st

Sub Zero: I'LL FREEZE YOUR INSIDES

Terminator: I sense hate

Sub Zero: PREPARE TO DIE

2nd

Terminator: Hate Level 10

Sub Zero: I WILL KILL YOU

Terminator: Raise to Level 100

Vs. Takeda

1st

Takeda: I'll protect Jacqui

Terminator: Do it right slackjawed

Takeda: You're my next target

2nd

Terminator: Judgement day

Takeda: My Judgement goes to dad

Terminator: Affitive


	9. ASSASSIN CREED EZIO

Mortal Kombat Intros Featuring assassin's most requested Ezio

Vs. Cassie Cage

1st

Cassie: Here to kill me

Ezio: More like subdue

Cassie: It's the figure, isn't it

2nd

Ezio: The Army?

Cassie: Special Forces

Ezio: Your not special

Vs. D'vorah

1st

D'vorah: Stealth will not help you

Ezio: I provoke conflicts

D'vorah: It will be stopped

2nd

Ezio: Bugs are disgusting

D'vorah: This one is offended

Ezio: Then switch to defend

Vs. Ermac

1st

Ermac: The soul linker

Ezio: I believe my past self beat you

Ermac: It is false

2nd

Ezio: I don't like this

Ermac: Your fear is showing

Ezio: Who said anything about fear

Vs. Erron Black

1st

Erron: Assassin

Ezio: I have a gun to

Erron: Mine's is deadly

2nd

Ezio: Were both Renegades

Erron: I work for kahn

Ezio: That's unforturnate

Vs. Ferra/Thor

1st

Ferra: Sneak man

Ezio: This is beyond weird

Ferra: I will have eyes

2nd

Ezio: boss and worker

Ferra: no we team

Ezio: I beat you are

Vs. Jacqui

1st

Jacqui: Slaves still exist?

Ezio: In my timeline

Jacqui: Racist pricks

2nd

Ezio: Furfull your dreams

Jacqui: My dream is my friends

Ezio: Then your life is complete

Vs. Jax

1st

Jax: No racist allowed

Ezio: I'm not racist

Jax: I don't believe you

2nd

Ezio: Metal?

Jax: It's more than Metal

Ezio: It's Monsterous

Vs. Johnny Cage

1st

Johnny: I like this

Ezio: Meeting an assaassin

Johnny: Beating one

2nd

Ezio: What's a movie?

Johnny: Are you clueness

Ezio: I don't have it

Vs. Kano

1st

Kano: Perfect timing

Ezio: For what ?

Kano: Target practice

2nd

Ezio: You use people

Kano: you kill people

Ezio: Because it's a different time

Vs. Kenshi

1st

Kenshi: Eagle eyes

Ezio: Sprit eyes

Kenshi: Let's Begin

2nd

Ezio: Your in the way

Kenshi: You cannot pass

Ezio: My skills says otherwise

Vs. Kitana

1st

Kitana: Your a mockery to stealth

Ezio: Your a mockery to royalty

Kitana: I will cut you down

2nd

Ezio: Temler

Kitana: I'm not aware of them

Ezio: Then you're fine

Vs. Kotal Kahn

1st

Kotal Kahn: You think ofme as Temlars

Ezio: Head Temlars

Kotal Khan: then you will Fall

2nd

Ezio: Time to win

Kotal Kahn: You will be my prisoner

Ezio: I don't do duregons

Vs. Kung Jin

1st

Kung Jin: Thief

Ezio: Hypocrite

Kung Jin: Time for some hurt

2nd

Ezio: A monk

Kung Jin: Assassin

Ezio: Let's settle this

Vs. Kung lao

1st

Kung Lao: My weapon retracts

Ezio: That does not matter

Kung Lao: To me it does

2nd

Ezio: Failure isn't possible

Kung Lao: Forgot the 2

Ezio: I'll make room

Vs. Liu Kang

1st

Liu Kang: Thief are not welcome

Ezio: I'm a assassin

Liu Kang: whatever

2nd

Ezio: Not a good day

Liu Kang: Your Sad or something

Ezio: No just cranky

Vs. Mileena

1st

Mileena: lucky man

Ezio: Say back demon

Mileena: You will love me

2nd

Ezio: Beast like you should die

Mileena: I'll eat your neck

Ezio: Exactly

Vs. Quan Chi

1st

Quan Chi: You learn from the past

Ezio: You brought me here

Quan Chi: Yes I did

2nd

Ezio: Send me back

Quan Chi: Ummm...No

Ezio: d**n you Sorceror

Vs. Rayden

1st

Rayden: I've found you

Ezio: Here for a test

Rayden: Yes

2nd

Ezio: Lightning

Rayden: Strike young one

Ezio: With Hidden Blades

Vs. Reptile

1st

Reptile: I have more stealth

Ezio: I don't believe you

Reptile: Then I'll prove it

2nd

Ezio: A lizard

Reptile: I'll swallow you whole

Ezio: I'll do the eating here

Vs. Scorpion

1st

Scorpion: Assassin

Ezio: Ninja

Scorpion: Your death will be swift

2nd

Ezio: My Dart is stronger

Scorpion: They both attract

Ezio: But I can hang them

Vs. Shinnok

1st

Shinnok: The fearless assassin

Ezio: Your not taking over

Shinnok: I'm The owner of realms

2nd

Ezio: lord of evil

Shinnok: Killer

Ezio: prepare to be hung

Vs. Sonya

1st

Sonya: Kabal?

Ezio: You mistake me for someone else

Sonya: Sorry

2nd

Ezio: Time to train

Sonya: no weapons

Ezio: No promises

Vs. Sub Zero

1st

Sub Zero: The best are lin kuei

Ezio: I have a creed

Sub Zero: Lets test that

2nd

Ezio: My fate is my own

Sub Zero: As of all

Ezio: point across, let's go

Vs. Takeda

1st

Takeda: Your in trouble

Ezio: Why

Takeda: Time paradox

2nd

Ezio: Your father means well

Takeda: I wish he tell me

Ezio: Dark secrets is not uncommon

NEXT IS A BONUS RANDOM CHAPTER


	10. BONUS CHAPTER

BONUS CHAPTER

BLAZBLUE SONG LIST FOR MK CAST

EVERY 10TH CHAPTER HAS SOMETHING RANDOM

Cassie: Bullet Dance II

Glowing Cassie: Sword OF Doom II

D'vorah: Thin Red line

Ermac: Dissonance

Erron Black: Black Aggression

Ferra/Thor: Childish Killer

Goro: Tyrant

Jacqui: Alexandrite II

Jax: Motor Head

Johnny Cage: Rebellion

Glowing Johnny Cage: Black Onslaught

Kano: Gluttony Fang

Kenshi: Marionette Purple

Kitana: Queen of rose II

Kotal Kahn: Fatal Judge

Kung Jin, Kung Lao,Liu Kang: 6-Heroes

Mileena: Active Angel

Quan chi: Endless Despair

Rayden: SUSANOOH

Reptile: Blood Pain

Scorpion: Gale

Shinnok: Plastic Night

Corrupted Shinnok: Highlander

Sonya: Bullet Dance

Sub Zero: Lust Sin

Takeda: Busin

Vs. Themes

Johnny Cage vs. Sonya: Imperial Code

Scorpion vs Sub Zero: Under Heavenly Destruction

Liu Kang vs. Kitana: White Requiem

Sonya vs Kano: Nightmare Fiction

Jacqui vs. Takeda: Weak Executioner

Takeda vs. Kenshi: X-Matic

Johnny cage vs. Rayden: Black & White

Kotal kahn's squad: Sector Seven

Cassie vs. Jacqui: Memories of Tears

Cassie Vs. Kung Jin: in JUSTICE


	11. Deadpool

Mortal Kombat Intros Featuring DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOOL! YEAH

Me: -_- Deadpool, what the F**k are you doing

Deadpool: Came to see you type the intros

Me: I Swear to god that if you don't get out I'm calling Wolverine

Deadpool: Don't worry, you won't Notice I'm here

Me: :I Fine but keep your mouth shut

Deadpool: okie dokie by the way when's Heihachi

Me: Tomarrow

Vs. Cassie

1st

Cassie: Red and black

Deadpool: About time J and S hook up

Cassie: How do you know this

2nd

Deadpool: Offspring of kicka**

Cassie: I'll defend the 4th wall

Deadpool: You won't get the change

Vs. D'vorah

1st

D'vorah: My children wants your blood

Deadpool: Are they vampires or something

D'vorah: Stupdity will get you nonwhere

2nd

Deadpool: A X-ray will fix you

D'vorah: This one don't need fixing

Deadpool: I meant your nerfs

Vs. Ermac

1st

Ermac: The scarred earthrealmer

Deadpool: Hey, when did a mummy show up.

Ermac: For your death

2nd

Deadpool: Minster wrapped and stack

Ermac: We will smash you to pieces

Deadpool: Meh It won't hurt a bit

Vs. Erron Black

1st

Erron: I like these intros

Deadpool: It's fun isn't it

Erron: Almost as fun as the game

2nd

Deadpool: My guns are super better

Erron: Mines will drop you in secs.

Deadpool: These pea shooters

Vs. Ferra/Thor

1st

Ferra: Another big mouth

Deadpool: Thor really let himself go

Ferra: Thor smash you in pieces

2nd

Deadpool: Noob/Smoke ?

Ferra: No It's Ferra/Thor

Deadpool: Ohh my god

Vs. Goro

1st

Goro: Deadpool

Deadpool: Ahh the classics

Goro: You will know Class

2nd

Deadpool: Nut punch

Goro: Not that inferior move

Deadpool: Like #Johnny

Vs. Jacqui Briggs

1st

Jacqui: Another merc

Deadpool: That has a mouth

Jacqui: I'll make this quick

2nd

Deadpool:

Jacqui: You're no better in mvc3

Deadpool: I close in on them.

Vs. Jax

1st

Jax: Flamboyant

Deadpool: Hey Robocop

Jax: These stupid references

2nd

Deadpool: Cable?

Jax: I'm Jax

Deadpool: They painted you brown

Vs. Johnny cage

1st

Johnny: When's your movie

Deadpool: That's a secret

Johnny: If you say so

2nd

Deadpool: Your movies are great

Johnny: Which one you like

Deadpool: Mortal Kombat

Vs. Kano

1st

Kano: The Merc with the mouth

Deadpool: Leave Sonya alone

Kano: mercs don't care for peoples

2nd

Deadpool: People like bad guys these days

Kano: I thought were hated

Deadpool: The Fans don't

Vs. Kitana

1st

Kitana: You are but a jester

Deadpool: Says the little fallen princess

Kitana: Say your prayers

2nd

Deadpool: Who would pick you

Kitana: Liu Kang

Deadpool: I meant the Players

Vs. Kotal Kahn

1st

Kotal Kahn: How much for your services

Deadpool: 100 outworld coins

Kotal Kahn: Deal over fists

2nd

Deadpool: Your underrated

Kotal Kahn: They don't respect me

Deadpool: Nope

Vs. Kung Jin

1st

Kung Jin: What's under the mask

Deadpool: Frank asked me that

Kung Jin: I'll rip it off

2nd

Deadpool: Arrows are weak

Kung Jin: Swords are no better

Deadpool: In the wrong hands

Vs. Kung Lao:

1st

Kung Lao: Your worse than Cage

Deadpool: Your weak compare to Liu Kang

Kung Lao: I'll show you true strenth

2nd

Deadpool: Liu kang show up before you

Kung Lao: That matter's how?

Deadpool: Because of experience

Vs. Liu Kang

1st

Liu Kang: Deadpool

Deadpool: Bruce Lee

Liu Kang: I'm Liu Kang

2nd

Deadpool: Your overused

Liu Kang: I'm the champion

Deadpool: There can be other champions

Vs. Mileena

1st

Mileena: The Unkillible merc

Deadpool: They finally added lips

Mileena: Pucker Up

2nd

Deadpool: I'd get with you

Mileena: Aww lover

Deadpool: After the fight

Vs. Quan Chi

1st

Quan Chi: Work for me

Deadpool: Noo

Quan Chi: Than die

2nd

Deadpool: Release the warriors

Quan Chi: They are bound to me

Deadpool: Time to replay a chapter

Vs. Rayden

1st

Rayden: Help us Deadpool

Deadpool: We must fight first

Rayden: So be it

2nd

Deadpool: You Related to Thor

Rayden: He doesn't have powers

Deadpool: I meant my Thor

Vs. Scorpion

1st

Scorpion: What's is your power

Deadpool: I have the Healing Factor

Scorpion: I will Stripp it from you

2nd

Deadpool: Ghost rider?

Scorpion: I am Scorpion

Deadpool: Than you guys related?

Vs. Shinnok

1st

Shinnok: Unkillibe mortal

Deadpool: I got this in the nukes

Shinnok: Your death will be long

2nd

Deadpool: Shinshin

Shinnok: It's Shinnok you babbin-

Deadpool: Shut it gray guy

Vs. Sonya

1st

Sonya: Ugh, another one

Deadpool: Don't be like that, baby

Sonya: Where's cage when you need him

2nd

Deadpool: Yayy, a solider

Sonya: I'm not like the others

Deadpool: You come with me

Vs. Sub Zero

1st

Sub Zero: Your not welcome here

Deadpool: Didn't you say that in CH.2 Story

Sub Zero: How do you know

2nd

Deadpool: I need icicle

Sub Zero: Who do you think I am

Deadpool: The ice cream man

vs. Takeda

1st

Takeda: This is a bad day

Deadpool: Ghost of chrismas "Kick your A**"

Tadeda: I rest my case

2nd

Deadpool: Your childhood is touching

Takeda: T-Thanks

Deadpool: let's vet out the steam


	12. Tekken Heihachi Mishima

Mortal Kombat X intros Featuring Heihachi Mishima

Vs. Cassie Cage

1st

Cassie: Old Man

Heihachi: Your just another stick

Cassie: This stick can hurt

2nd

Heihachi: Woman

Cassie: Didn't you have manners

Heihachi: For the powerful foes

Vs. D'vorah

1st

D'vorah:

Heihachi: A bug to crush

D'vorah: This one will flaten you

2nd

Heihachi: Weak scum

D'vorah: You can't hope to win

Heihachi: My feet says otherwise

Vs. Ermac

1st

Ermac: Speak your last

Heihachi: You think you can kill me

Ermac: I know so

2nd

Heihachi: Disfigured Rat

Ermac: We will break your soul

Heihachi: I'll break your neck

Vs. Erron Black

1st

Erron: I'd hate to be you

Heihachi: I Survived many assaults

Erron: Exactly

2nd

Heihachi: Your Immortal

Erron: No, Just slowly aging

Heihachi: Tell me everything

Vs. Ferra/Thor

1st

Ferra: Old guy

Heihachi: Could use a bear now

Ferra: Thor kill old guy

2nd

Heihachi: Kuma's a better pet

Ferra: Thor not pet

Heihachi: No he's a abomonation

Vs. Goro

1st

Goro: Lightning Fist

Heihachi: You are most worthy

Goro: I'll beat some respect inside

2nd

Heihachi: Four-Arms

Goro: You are merely a puppy

Heihachi: Not in your dreams

Vs. Jacqui

1st

Jacqui: This will be quick

Hehachi: I'm Stronger than you in a 100 years

Jacqui: That's just impossible

2nd

Heihachi: Get lost little girl

Jacqui: You think you can force me

Heihachi: I can do more

Vs. Jax

1st

Jax: Your reign ends now

Heihachi: You and what army

Jax: This one

2nd

Heihachi: Go back to retirement

Jax: I got a job to do

Heihachi: You'll regret this

Vs. Kano

1st

Kano: The old dog

Heihachi: Enhacement's is for weaklings

Kano: I'm a survivior

2nd

Heihachi: You Disgest me

Kano: I got plenty of dirt for ya

Hehachi: I'll buury you in dust

Vs. Kenshi

1st

Kenshi: Why are you here

Heihachi: I want that sword

Kenshi: It's my and my alone

2nd

Heihachi: Blinded fool

Kenshi: It's just won't end

Heihachi: It'll end with your death

Vs. Kitana

1st

Kitana: Your scams ends here

Heihachi: The weak plays hero

Kitana: Now you die

2nd

Heihachi: Your blood is editible

Kitana: This will not happen again

Heihachi: It will in due time

Vs. Kotal Kahn

1st

Kotal Kahn: I am the true emperior

Heihachi: I am more than worthy for rule

Kotal Kahn: we will see won't we

2nd

Heihachi: Miserible ogre

Kotal Kahn: I am an osh-tek

Heihachi: Makes no differene

Vs. Kung Jin

1st

Kung Jin: The shaolin is the strongest

Heihachi: Such a false claim

Kung Jin: I'll prove it

2nd

Heihachi: Arrows

Kung Jin: better then a fist

Heihachi: like your cousin

Vs. Kung Lao

1st

Kung Lao: Your evil is like wild fire

Heihachi: I'll spread it everywhere

Kung Lao: Then i'll put it out

2nd

Heihachi: Shaolin

Kung Lao: Your time is up

Heihachi: Ha, how tough

Vs. Liu Kang

1st

Liu Kang: Wu Shu

Heihachi: Mishima style

Liu Kang: let's fight

2nd

Heihachi: Liu Kang

Liu Kang: your power crumbles before mine

Heihachi: I like your spirit

Vs. Mileena

1st

Mileena: Who Are You

Heihachi: Your worst nightmare

Mileena: I'll pick you through my sais

2nd

Heihachi: Assassin

Mileena: I'm here to kill you

Heihachi: In cloths like that

Vs. Quan chi

1st

Quan Chi: We musn't fight

Heihachi: Too bad

Quan Chi: And I thought we could be friends

2nd

Heihachi: Magic

Quan Chi: Sorcerey

Heihachi:It won't work though

Vs. Rayden

1st

Rayden: I'm disspointed

Heihachi: I chose this fate fool

Rayden: I can tell

2nd

Heihachi: My powers will crush you

Rayden: Foo, I'm a god

Heihachi: Meh I fought bigger

Vs. Reptile

1st

Reptile: Why are you here

Heihachi: I came for your DNA

Reptile: You will fail Miseriblely

2nd

Heihachi: Sneaky lizard

Reptile: You're a target here

Heihachi: I'm Always a target

Vs. Scorpion

1st

Scorpion: We met at last

Heihachi: Though my portal

Scorpion: Your not welcome here

2nd

Heihachi: Scorpion

Scorpion: Evil will fail

Heihachi: I will successed

Vs. Shinnok

1st

Shinnok: Heihachi Mishima

Heihachi: The fallen on rises

Shinnok: Enough formalities

2nd

Heihachi: My Skills is beyond the gods

Shinnok: So your At my level

Heihachi: I believe so

Vs. Sonya

1st

Sonya: Hold it right there

Heihachi: Like you Can beat me

Sonya: I know i can

2nd

Heihachi: Nina

Sonya: Your eyes are rusty

Heihachi: No, You're respect is

Vs. Sub Zero

1st

Sub Zero: Get out of here

Heihachi: Mere words won't help

Sub Zero: Then I'll Force you

2nd

Heihachi: Cryomacer

Sub Zero: You picked a bad time

Heihachi: It's a little to late

Vs. Takeda

1st

Takeda: This is not funny

Heihachi: You're skills is laughible

Takeda: You done it now

2nd

Heihachi: This is pathenic

Takeda: Your just an old man

Heihachi: A grave mistake


	13. Zombies

Today I Wasn't feeling like doing the intros for Mortal Kombat. So instead, here's a random, I'm not leaving you guys empty handed

Call of Duty zombies Feat. MK

Cassie: "When you see alot of weird #$^# in your career, you'd learned to expect the the unexpected"

Play The main menu theme from COD zombies

Cue Cassie, Jacqui, Kung Jin, and Takdea running from what appears like shadows. They went into the elevator to avoid the zombies, and Jacqui press the 4th button on the elevator.

Cassie: "But what's happening here...Is far beyond anything you seen before"

They walked out to the field and the gang stopped for a break. "Can anyone tell me HOW THE $&^# THIS HAPPEN" Jacqui screamed to the top of help lungs. Takeda looked at her and reply "Your guess is as good as mine" Kung Jin got out an arrow to prepare for an attack. " How could Cassie can kill them but I can't" Is all he said before said girl explain that the head is their weakness.

Cassie: "Now We're in for the biggest fight for our lives, Bigger than Wars

Show battlefield than Black sceen

Cassie: Bigger than Realms

Fastly Show the Realms than black sceen

Cassie: Even bigger than Shinnok

Show Shinnok's face than black sceen

Cassie: So now we have to survive in the special forces base until backup arrives OR die trying"


	14. Killer Instinct Jag0

Mortal Kombat Intros featuring Killer instinct Jago

Vs. Cassie Cage

1st

Cassie: Welcome to the party

Jago: This "party" is shutting down

Cassie: Not while I'm standing

2nd

Jago: Get serious

Cassie: What's the point

Jago: To win

Vs. D'vorah

1st

D'vorah: Whose side are you on

Jago: The bug smashing one

D'vorah: My children will enjoy this

2nd

Jago: Disgesting

D'vorah: My hive will make you rot

Jago: It'll die trying

Vs. Ermac

1st

Ermac: The Corrupted one

Jago: I will balance my soul

Ermac: We will rip it from you

2nd

Jago: The chaos within

Ermac: We work together mortal

Jago: But can't chose a leader

Vs. Erron Black

1st

Erron: Have you seen me

Jago: As a child yes

Erron: Than you must die

2nd

Jago: A cowboy

Erron: Give your sister my regards

Jago: Yours is not welcomed

Vs. Ferra/Thor

1st

Ferra: Monk man

Jago: A 2 for 1 victory

Ferra: We make you lose

2nd

Jago: What is this

Ferra: We team up

Jago: A distasteful team up

Vs. Goro

1st

Goro: The Tiger spirit

Jago: I'm seaching for it

Goro: I meant you

2nd

Jago: A Four armed beast

Goro: I am a shokan

Jago: I'll have to cut 2 off

Vs. Jacqui

1st

Jacqui: Is your sister alive

Jago: Yes she is

Jacqui: Than i send my regards

2nd

Jago: I rarly see black fighters

Jacqui: And they are

Jago: Thunder and Combo

Vs. Jax

1st

Jax: Another monk Joins the fray

Jago: I'm willing to fight for good

Jax: I'm going test that

2nd

Jago: You have deceveful enemys

Jax: Yeah I do

Jago: It's best to be prepared

Vs. Kano

1st

Kano: You have a sister

Jago: What's it to you

Kano: I'd like to meet her

2nd

Jago: FULGORE

Kano: Do I LOOK like a robot

Jago: Maybe

Vs. Kenshi

1st

Kenshi: A friendly match

Jago: Yes

Kenshi: Whose powers is better

2nd

Jago: My Deepest apologies

Kenshi: It's okay

Jago: Personal problems are hard

Vs. Kitana

1st

Kitana:Trying to replace Liu Kang

Jago: I have my own skills

Kitana: I'm not impressed even a little

2nd

Jago: You need a lesson

Kitana: In what exactly

Jago: Manners

Vs. Kotal Kahn

1st

Kotal Kahn: Your powers are false

Jago: Is it that oblivious

Kotal Kahn: Appearnently not with you

2nd

Jago: The tiger is fierce

Kotal Kahn: The sun is holy

Jago: It's a matter of time

Vs. Kung Jin

1st

Kung Jin: Where have you been

Jago: Practicing my come back

Kung Jin: It's a lousy come back

2nd

Jago: Get out the way

Kung Jin: Sorry It's a no

Jago: Than I'll make you

Vs. Kung Lao

1st

Kung Lao: Jago

Jago: Training in session

Kung Lao: Let's begin

2nd

Jago: It's beginning

Kung Lao: Our inevitible battle

Jago: Let's do our best

Vs. Liu Kang

1st

Liu Kang: A false warrior

Jago: You are no different

Liu Kang: I'll make you submit

2nd

Jago: Annoying Dragon

Liu Kang: Arrogent Tiger

Jago: This is over

Vs. Mileena

1st

Mileena: Such a cutie

Jago: I have no interest in you

Mileena: Then your my dinner

2nd

Jago: Demon

Mileena: I am an empress

Jago: A fallen one

Vs. Quan Chi

1st

Quan Chi: Gargos' pet

Jago: He doesn't hold sway over me

Quan Chi: But I will

2nd

Jago: WHAT DID YOU DO

Quan Chi: Why so loud

Jago: Shinnok's an abomination

Vs. Rayden

1st

Rayden: My Regards for liu kang

Jago: I have to get stronger

Rayden For everyone's sake

2nd

Jago: Why do The Elder gods hide

Rayden: Don't speak like that

Jago: It's the truth

Vs. Reptile

1st

Reptile: I smelled your corruption

Jago: Or sneaked up on me

Reptile: It's time for battle

2nd

Jago: Riptor?

Reptile: I'm Reptile

Jago: And I thought she was weird

Vs. Scorpion

1st

Scorpion: Have we met before

Jago: I don't recall

Scorpion: Then let's get to know each other

2nd

Jago: Ninja

Scorpion: monk

Jago: I'm suited for victory

Vs. Shinnok

1st

Shinnok: Serve me Jago

Jago: I serve myself

Shinnok: Your not wise

2nd

Jago: Get back demon

Shinnok: You would dare face me

Jago: Someone has to

Vs. Sonya

1st

Sonya: The meeting went well

Jago: I still don't trust you

Sonya: Then I'll beat some in you

2nd

Jago: I'll protect Orchid

Sonya: Even at the cost of your life

Jago: If so, then yes

Vs. Sub Zero

1st

Sub Zero: I have found you

Jago: Yes, now what

Sub Zero: I fight you

2nd

Jago: What do you want

Sub Zero: I have something to settle

Jago: Then it's going painful

Vs. Takeda Takahashi

1st

Takeda: Jago, you came

Jago: What do youneed help with

Takeda: To get a better understanding

2nd

Jago: New tech

Takeda: You like them

Jago: I prefer old school


	15. Ghost Rider

Mortal Kombat Intros featuring Ghost Rider

Vs. Cassie Cage

1st

Cassie: This is Weird

Ghost Rider: I see your regret

Cassie: Regret hitting you

2nd

Ghost Rider: Cassandra Carlton

Cassie: That's me skull face

Ghost Rider: I'll make you dance

Vs. D'vorah

1st

D'vorah: Netherrealm scum

Ghost Rider: Your Betrayal is fulley

D'vorah: Shinnok is more powerful

2nd

Ghost Rider: Insect

D'vorah: Your Power belongs to Him

Ghost Rider: My powers are my own

Vs. Ermac

1st

Ermac: Soulless one

Ghost Rider: I'll burn all those souls

Ermac: You won't have the chance

2nd

Ghost Rider: The worst being

Ermac: We'll hunt you down

Ghost Rider: I'll save you the trouble

Vs. Erron Black

1st

Erron: Biker

Ghost Rider: I'll make you answer to The souls

Erron: Just another Scorpion

2nd

Ghost Rider: FEEL MY BURN

Erron: I'd rather feel cold

Ghoat Rider: You will DIE

Vs. Ferra/Thor

1st

Ferra: You're head flame

Ghost Rider: The beast dies

Ferra: It'll won't happen

2nd

Ghost Rider: I don't believe this

Ferra: Thor thinks your bad

Ghost Rider: He thinks correctly

Vs. Goro

1st

Goro: Johhny Blaze

Ghost Rider: You have blood on your hands

Goro It'll be full of yours

2nd

Ghost Rider: I'll send you to the netherrealm

Goro: My place is outworld

Ghost Rider: I'm taking you with me

Vs. Jacqui

1st

Jacqui: I didn't wrong anybody

Ghost Rider: You wrong your father's will

Jacqui: That doesn't count

2nd

Ghost Rider: Tread Carefully

Jacqui: I got this

Ghost Rider: Let's hope so

Vs. Jax

1st

Jax: What makes you special

Ghost Rider: I'm the peoples Vengence

Jax: Just like Him

2nd

Ghost Rider: Your soul is corrupted

Jax: So

Ghost Rider: I will purrify you

Vs. Johnny Cage

1st

Johnny Cage: Hey Flame Head

Ghost Rider: Another joke loving fool

Johhny Cage: And I LOVE IT

2nd

Ghost Rider: Cage

Johnny Cage: Blaze

Ghost Rider: Let's do this

Vs. Kano

1st

Kano: Hey Ghosty

Ghost Rider: You will answer for everything

Kano: I don't have any

2nd

Ghost Rider: Criminal

Kano: In the flesh

Ghost Rider: I'll burn you for your sins

Vs. Kenshi

1st

Kenshi: Do you need something

Ghost Rider: your ancestors souls

Kenshi: Sorry but no

2nd

Ghost Rider: The chains of fate

Kenshi: My fate is my own

Ghost Rider: Your not doing anything

Vs. Kitana

1st

Kitana: Here to kill me

Ghost rider: Purrify you

Kitana: I don't need it

2nd

Ghost Rider: I'll use you as road kill

Kitana: In your twisted dreams

Ghost Rider: It'll become reality

Vs. Kotal Kahn

1st

Kotal Kahn: Battle to the death

Ghost Rider: It'll be your death

Kotal Kahn: Fate says otherwise

2nd

Ghost Rider: I eat demons

Kotal Kahn: I'm osk-tekk

Ghost Rider: Meh same thing

Vs. Kung Jin

1st

Kung Jin: A beast

Ghost Rider: A thief

Kung Jin: You're going down for sure

2nd

Ghost Rider: Go back to the shaolin

Kung Jin: I rather stay here,Freak

Ghost Rider: Then you face Judgement

Vs. Kung Lao

1st

Kung Lao: The vengeful spirit

Ghost Rider: My pain will be unleashed

Kung Lao: In another time

2nd

Ghost Rider: I'd hate to be you

Kung Lao: For what reasion

Ghost Rider Because time for death

Vs. Liu Kang

1st

Liu Kang: Your flames are all but strong

Ghost Rider: You will feel the chain than

Liu Kang: It won't reach in time

2nd

Ghost Rider: You're an embassment

Liu Kang: You sold your soul

Ghost Rider: Yours is corrupted

Vs. Mileena

1st

Mileena: Ugly beast

Ghost Rider: Have you looked in the mirror

Mileena: I have more skin

2nd

Ghost Rider: Your coming with me

Mileena: Why

Ghost Rider: The blood of the innocent

Vs. Quan Chi

1st

Quan Chi: Serve me fire demon

Ghost Rider: I Serve no one

Quan Chi: You have no choice

2nd

Ghost Rider: You will feel vengence

Quan Chi: Scorpion

Ghost Rider: No, Ghost Rider

Vs. Rayden

1st

Rayden: State your business

Ghost Rider: Just passing by

Rayden: No your not

2nd

Ghost Rider: You killed Liu Kang

Rayden: It was an accident

Ghost Rider: That was no accident

Vs. Reptile

1st

Reptile: The demon

Ghost Rider: Toad

Reptile: I'll make you melt

2nd:

Ghost Rider Lizard Man

Reptile: I'll Rip your skull out

Ghoster Rider: I'll come back any way

Vs. Scorpion

1st

Scorpion: You

Ghost Rider: We'll see whos the real spirit of vengence

Scorpion: It is me

2nd:

Ghost Rider: My chain is lethal

Scorpion: My spear will end you

Ghost Rider: That will be mine

Vs. Shinnok

1st

Shinnok: Jonathan Blaze

Ghost Rider: You'll be damned is Hell

Shinnok: I doubt that

2nd

Ghost Rider: The fallen one

Shinnok: I'll take your will

Ghost Rider: How original

Vs. Sonya

1st

Sonya: Scorpion

Ghost Rider: You mistake me for him

Sonya: It's a habit

2nd

Ghost Rider: Terrible mother

Sonya: Idiotic stunt devil

Ghost Rider: Ha Weak

Vs. Sub Zero

1st

Sub Zero: Another spawn

Ghost Rider: your Soul is full of hate

Sub Zero: I'll direct it to you

2nd

Ghost Rider: Ice dog

Sub Zero: Fire scum

Ghost Rider: Your words only fuel it

Vs. Takeda Takahasahi

1st

Takeda: This is Fantasic

Ghost Rider: Sarcasm isn't your thing

Takeda: You can tell

2nd

Ghost Rider:I see your regret

Takeda: I regret nothing

Ghost Rider: Your face says otherwise


	16. Call of Duty Tank Dempsey

Mortal Kombat Intros Featuring Call Of Duty Tank Dempsey

A/N Sorry for making yall wait, I was working on a new story call "Misadvantures of Arashi and The Six Heroes" in the Blazblue Section rated M But here I am. Also Dempsey has some extra intros with soliders characters.

Vs. Cassie Cage

1st

Cassie: Ready for a work out

Dempsey: As much as you do, baby

Cassie: Let's get to it

2nd

Cassie: The walking dead

Dempsey: I'M NOT A FREAK SACK

Cassie: Your louder than them

3rd

Dempsey: Hello, sweet cheeks

Cassie: I'll break off your Balls

Dempsey: The auther wouldn't allow it

4th

Dempsey: AND HUT

Cassie: Reporting CAPT.

Dempsey: BEGIN

Vs. D'vorah

1st

D'vorah: You lead forces

Dempsey: NO I smash freak sacks

D'vorah: This one end your mockery

2nd

Dempsey: Walking sack of digust

D'vorah: The hive wants to taste you

Dempsey: I hope they choke

Vs. Ermac

1st

Ermac: Undead slayer

Dempsey: That's mee mummy sack

Ermac: We'll make you scream

2nd

Dempsey: What the

Ermac: The solider of arrogence

Dempsey: I'll smack you silly

Vs. Erron Black

1st

Erron: You make me sick

Dempsey: I'll make you dead

Erron: With those toys

2nd

Dempsey: I saw a gun like that

Erron: What model

Dempsey: REMINGTON NEW MODEL ARMY

Vs. Ferra/Thor

1st

Ferra: Big Bang

Dempsey: Shoot shoot your head

Ferra: Joke man dead man

2nd

Dempsey: tag team

Ferra: I'd run away

Dempsey: I don't run

Vs. Goro

1st

Goro: The super solider

Dempsey: This is going to be fun

Goro: I'll snap your back

2nd

Dempsey: I need bigger guns

Goro: Your weapons are weak

Dempsey: your trash is weak

Vs. Jacqui Briggs

1st

Jacqui: I'm ready captain

Dempsey: How exactly

Jacqui: Big training

2nd

Jacqui: Toys

Dempsey: The Ray Gun is real

Jacqui: As weak as a rookie

3rd

Dempsey: Name and Rank

Jacqui: Briggs and Specialist, you

Dempsey: Dempsey and Captain

4th

Dempsey: Guns on your wrist

Jacqui: First time seeing them

Dempsey: WHERE CAN I GET THEM

Vs. Jax

1st

Jax: Tank Dempsey

Dempsey: It says your retired

Jax: Your right

2nd

Dempsey: Awesome

Jax: Time Traveler

Dempsey: And a**kicker

Vs. Johnny Cage

1st

Johnny: I like the toys

Dempsey: There high tech weapons

Johnny: Whatever you say

2nd

Dempsey: Stupid movies

Johnny: Stupid quotes

Dempsey: .

Vs. Kano

1st

Kano: Want to join the Black Dragon

Dempsey: How do I get in

Kano: Just fight

2nd

Dempsey: Whats the pay

Kano: Anything after 1,000

Dempsey: DEAAAAALLLLL

Vs. Kenshi

1st

Kenshi: What happen to you

Demspey: I...Don't know

Kenshi: I'll help

2nd

Dempsey: Werid guy

Kenshi: Werid how

Dempsey: Your blind

Vs. Kitana

1st

Kitana: The American

Dempsey: Want to Replace Richtofan

Kitana: I'll Replace you instead

2nd

Dempsey: Your my new babe

Kitana: I'm owned by nobody

Dempsey: Not yet

Vs. Kotal Kahn

1st

Kotal Kahn: Your heart burns for battle

Dempsey: I'll take you down a bit

Kotal Kahn: You run into death

2nd

Dempsey: I'll make you choke

Kotal Kahn: On what

Dempsey: YOUR BLOOD

Vs. Kung Jin

1st

Kung Jin: HAaaaah

Dempsey: .FUNNY

Kung Jin: Your old and ruggged

2nd

Dempsey: Your going down

Kung Jin: Like that'll happan

Dempsey: It will happen

Vs. Kung Lao

1st

Kung Lao: Dempsey

Dempsey: Ready for pain

Kung Lao: I know you are

2nd

Dempsey: Hat

Kung Lao: Toys

Dempsey: URGE TO KILL RISING

Vs. Liu Kang

1st

Liu Kang: Your soul is corrupted

Dempsey: so

Liu Kang: i'll beat some sense into you

2nd

Dempsey: My kills are better

Liu Kang: My skills are better

Dempsey: The pain Has a delivery

VS. Mileena

1st

Mileena: look at you

Dempsey: See somthing you like

Mileena: Everything

2nd

Dempsey: heeeeey

Mileena: I like a good man

Dempsey: I'll make you a good woman

Vs. Quan Chi

1st

Quan Chi: The dead stalk you

Dempsey: They'll eat lead like you

Quan Chi: They'll eat you instead

2nd

Dempsey: You need a Zap gun

Quan Chi: Thanks

Dempsey: TO THE FACE

Vs. Rayden

1st

Rayden: My Thunder will shock you

Dempsey: No the wunderwaffle will shock you

Rayden: A foolish thought

2nd

Dempsey: Thunder Gun

Rayden: Are you mockiing me

Dempsey: yep

Vs. Reptlie

1st

Reptile: the brainwashed soldier

Dempsey: I'lll eat your guts

Reptile: I'll eat tour head

2nd

Dempsey: You stink

Reptile: You make this different

Dempsey: worse than Nikolai

Vs. Scorpion

1st

Scorpion: Your Under a spell

Dempsey: Um...What

Scorpion: I'll break it

2nd

Dempsey: The Revoultion of ninjas

Scorpion: We have already rose

Dempsey: Than they'll fall all the same

Vs. Shinnok

1st

Shinnok: Tank Dempsey

Dempsey: You did this to me

Shinnok: I can do more

2nd

Dempsey: FACE Borea's Fury

Shinnok: The power is useless

Dempsey: It'll be enough

Vs. Sonya

1st

Sonya: Training begins

Dempsey: Right away ma'am

Sonya: Begin

2nd

Sonya: What squad your in

Dempsey: The international squad

Sonya: With Nikolai, Takeo, And Richtofen

3rd

Dempsey: Retiring soon?

Sonya: as soon as possible

Dempsey: I'll take over

4th

Dempsey: Date?

Sonya: Sorry taken

Demppsey: by that clown over there

Vs. Sub Zero

1st

Sub Zero: The american

Dempsey: Did your ancestors make Ull's Arrow

Sub Zero: I don't know

2nd

Dempsey: Winter's howl

Sub Zero: It will freeze your soul

Dempsey: After you

Vs. Takeda Takahashi

1st

Takeda: Where'd you come from

Dempsey: The Tank out back

Takeda: It must be coldzy

2nd

Dempsey: Takeo?

Takeda: It's Takeda

Dempsey: A little to oblivious


	17. Jason Vs past request

Mortal Kombat intros featuring Jason Voorhes Vs. past request

Vs. Raiden

1st

Raiden: Forgive me, Rose

Jason: ...

2nd

Jason: Chi-Chi-Chi-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha

Raiden: Ugh, This guy of all people

Vs. Goku

1st

Goku: Your terror ends

Jason: ...

2nd

Jason: Chi-Chi-Chi-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha

Goku: Did you say Chi-Chi

Vs. Megatron

1st

Megatron: You should've stayed dead

Jason: ...

2nd

Jason: chi-chi-chi-ha-ha-ha-ha

Megatron: I killed more

Vs. Bayonetta

1st

Bayonetta: Momma's boy

Jason: ...

2nd

Jason: chi-chi-chi-ha-ha-ha-ha

Bayonetta: i've seen your moovies

Vs. Dante

1st

Dante: HEY BIG GUY

Jason: ...

2nd

Jason:chi-chi-chi-ha-ha-ha-ha

Dante: And I thought Vergil was silent

Vs. Yang Xiao Long

1st

Yang: You'll pay for the murders

Jason: ...

2nd

Jason: chi-chi-chi-ha-ha-ha-ha

Yang: Stay back murderer

Vs. Soild Snake

1st

Snake: Oh boy

Jason: ...

2nd

Jason:chi-chi-chi-ha-ha-ha-ha

Snake: The things I do for peace

Aux

Press Select

Snake: Otacon, Do you read me

?: SIGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Snake: What did you do to Otacon

?: DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE

Otacon: ArRRRRRRRggggggghhhhh

Snake: Otacon do you read me. Otacon, OTTTTTTTTTTAAAAACCCOOOONNNN

End call

Vs. Terminator

1st

Terminator: This looks to easy

Jason: ...

2nd

Jason: chi-chi-chi-ha-ha-ha-ha

Terminator: Meh

Vs. Ezio

1st

Ezio: The Dead

Jason: ...

2nd

Jason: chi-chi-chi-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ezio: Did The templars send you

Vs. Deadpool

1st

Deadpool: Your movies are awesome

Jason: ...

2nd

Jason: chi-chi-chi-ha-ha-ha-ha

Deadpool: Need a rocket

Vs. Heihachi Mishima

1st

Heihachi: That power will be mine

Jason: ...

2nd

Jason: chi-chi-chi-ha-ha-ha-ha

Heihachi: Your mind is small

Vs. Jago

1st

Jago: Ultratech want's revenge

Jason: ...

2nd

Jason: chi-chi-chi-ha-ha-ha-ha

Jago: Ugh

Vs. Ghost Rider

1st

Ghost Rider: So many lives taken

Jason: ...

2nd

Jason:chi-chi-chi-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ghost Rider: this is pitiful

Vs. Tank Dempsey

1st

Dempsey: The freak bag returns

Jason: ...

2nd

Jason: chi-chi-chi-ha-ha-ha-ha

Dempsey: Richtofen sent you


	18. Predator vs Past Request

Mortal Kombat intros W/ Predator vs. Past Request

Vs. Raiden

1st

Raiden: RULES OF NATURE

Predator: (SCREAMS)

2nd

Predator: (SCANS OPPONENT)

Raiden: Predator and Agile Prey

Vs. Goku

1st

Goku: You can't walk though Earth

Predator: (SCREAMS)

2nd

Predator: (SCANS OPPONENT)

Goku: This ends now

Vs. Megatron

1st

Megatron: Your tech is weak

Predator: (SCREAMS)

2nd

Predator:(SCANS OPPONENT)

Megatron: Another pest of a race

Vs. Bayonetta

1st

Bayonetta: The Bad Predator

Predator: (SCREAMS)

2nd

Predator: (SCAN OPPONENT)

Bayonetta: OHHHH

Vs. Dante

1st

Dante: A new demon

Predator: (SCREAMS)

2nd

Predator: (SCANS OPPONENT)

Dante: GET OUT OF HERE

Vs. Yang

1st

Yang: The Weapons are weird

Predator: (SCEAMS)

2nd

Predator: (SCANS OPPOENENT)

Yang: This is going to be awesome

Vs. Solid Snake

1st

Snake: The hunt begins

Predator: (SCREAMS)

2nd

Predator: (SCANS OPPONENT)

Snake: weapons of space

Aux

Push Select

Snake: Campbell, theres a mask man here

Campbell: Does he have weird hair

Snake: Yes

Campbell: That's the Predator. He's a Unstoppable warrior who hunt people for sport

Snake: I'm goinng to overthrow him as best hunters

Campbell: There's leigons of them

Snake: I'll kill them too

Campbell: Come back in one piece

Snake: Alright

End Call

Vs. Terminator

1st

Terminator: I'll kill you like the rest

Predator: (SCREAMS)

2nd

Predator: (SCAN OPPONENT)

Terminator: My guns are better

Vs. Ezio

1st

Ezio: What are you

Predator: (SCREAMS)

2nd

Predator: (SCANS OPPONENT)

Ezio: A foul beast

Vs. Deadpool

1st

Deadpool: I Always HATED You

Predator: (SCREAMS)

2nd

Predator: (SCANS OPPONENT)

Deadpool: WEEEEEAAAKKKKKK

Vs. Heihachi Mishima

1st

Heihachi: You will be a prey

Predator: (SCREAMS)

2nd

Predator: (SCANS OPPONENT)

Heihachi: Puny hunter

Vs. Jago

1st

Jago: Another alien

Predator: (SCREAMS)

2nd

Predator: (SCANS OPPONENT)

Jago: Pain awaits

Vs. Ghost Rider

1st

Ghost Rider: Innocent blood

Predator: (SCREAM)

2nd

Predator: (SCANS OPPONENT)

Ghost Rider: Your soul is mine

Vs. Tank Dempsey

1st

Dempsey: Come at me magget sack

Predator: (SCREAMS)

2nd

Predator: (SCANS OPPONENT)

Dempsey: Where's the box when you need it


	19. Batman

Mortal Kombat intros featuring Batman

A/N Sorry it took so long, had to do stuff important which I will not list. In this, it's a what if Mk Vs. Dc was canon. Enjoy

Vs. Cassie Cage

1st

Cassie: So it's true

Batman: What's true

Cassie: That you dress like a dork

2nd

Batman: Your mother told you about me

Cassie: She mentioned a 'Catwoman'

Batman: Figures

Vs. D'vorah

1st

D'vorah: The Batman is real

Batman: As real as this dimention

D'vorah: My children will feast on you

2nd

Batman:A bug carrier

D'vorah: This one will defeat you

Batman: This one will kill bugs

Vs. Ermac

1st

Ermac: Your soul seeks redemption

Batman: Stay out of my business

Ermac: Your soul will be taken

2nd

Batman: Look at this

Ermac: We know you Bruce Wayne

Batman: That's why your coming with me

Vs. Erron Black

1st

Erron: The Accords had you in it

Batman: For what

Erron: Master of CQC

2nd

Batman: Paid to kill me

Erron: 1,000,000,000,000,000 Dollars

Batman: Their not paying you enough

Vs. Ferra/Thor

1st

Ferra: There he is

Batman: You took Bane over?

Ferra: No, smash Thor

2nd

Batman: New appearinces

Ferra: We want fight time

Batman: It'll be cut short

Vs. Goro

1st

Goro: Welcome back

Batman: Not the welcome I'd expected

Goro: Come

2nd

Batman: Four arm beast

Goro: No cops here

Batman: I can take you

Vs. Jacqui Briggs

1st

Jacqui: OMG your real

Batman: I know your father

Jacqui: I'll apologized for the doubt

2nd

Batman: You should respect your fathers wishes

Jacqui: gotta make my own choices

Batman: Your choice for disrespect

Vs. Jason

1st

Jason: Chi-Chi-Chi-HA-HA-HA

Batman: Stupid horror movies

2nd

Batman: Go back to sleep

Jason: ...

Vs. Jax

1st

Jax: Welcome back

Batman: Here's a rematch

Jax: Bring it

2nd

Batman: Your Arms working?

Jax: It's doing fine

Batman: You don't sound like it

Vs. Johnny Cage

1st

Johnny: Hey batsy

Batman: How can Sonya deal with you

Johnny: She lovvves me

2nd

Batman: Where were you during Dark Kahn

Johnny: I was making a movie

Batman: Maybe the Rage cut you off

Vs. Kano

1st

Kano: Lookie here

Batman: I'm taking you to To Strykers Island

Kano: He had a prision

2nd

Batman: Enjoying your freedom, Kano

Kano: Yep and staying on it

Batman: For a few rounds

Vs. Kenshi

1st

Kenshi: You reputation proceeds you

Batman: You that swordsman on the data base

Kenshi: Let's get to know each other

2nd

Batman: You work for military

Kenshi: "Helping" The military

Batman: Then get to the front lines

Vs. Kitana

1st

Kitana: Go back home bruce

Batman: I can't do that

Kitana: Then I'll make you

2nd

Batman: Your out of your legue

Kitana: You think yourself above me

Batman: The chart says so

Vs. Kotal Kahn

1st

Kotal Kahn: Welcome to outworld

Batman: Your servents speak highly of you

Kotal Kahn: I'm the best here

2nd

Batman: Where's Shao Kahn

Kotal Kahn: He is Dead

Batman: Too Bad

Vs. Kung Jin

1st

Kung Jin: Cassie and Jacqui won't stop fangirling

Batman: Don't blame me for being the best

Kung Jin: No, your the worst

2nd

Batman: Monks should be secretive

Kung Jin: Not this monk

Batman: I see

Vs. Kung Lao

1st

Kung Lao: A Man seeks vengence

Batman: My Vengence is for beating criminals

Kung Lao: A Reason why your alone

2nd

Batman: First time i've seen you

Kung Lao: I was training

Batman: While your brother did the work

Vs. Liu Kang

1st

Liu Kang: Why are you back

Batman: Tieing up loose ends

Liu Kang: With me

2nd

Batman: You hunger for power

Liu Kang: I hunger for EarthRealm's protection

Batman: That's going to cost you

Vs. Mileena

1st

Mileena: A Bat?

Batman: I'll make sure your in prision

Mileena: I will break you first

2nd

Batman: Your teeth are loose

Mileena: I WILL EAT YOUR HEAD

Batman: So It's meant to be loose

Vs. Predator

1st

Predator: (Scans Opponent)

Batman: I assume your hunting

2nd

Batman: Get out of earth

Predator: ROARS

Vs. Quan Chi

1st

Quan Chi: Hello my friend

Batman: I'm no friend of yours

Quan Chi: Then you'll have to die

2nd

Batman: Raiden warned me of you

Quan Chi: Always meddling

Batman: in the name of justice

Vs. Rayden

1st

Rayden: I want a rematch

Batman: It'll end up the same

Rayden: not this time

2nd

Batman: I'm back

Rayden: Hows gothem

Batman: Worst than this

Vs. Reptile

1st

Reptile: The Bat

Batman: I'm here on business

Reptile: Your business ends here

2nd

Batman: A Lizard man

Reptile: You seen others Batman

Batman: Killer croc, yes

Vs. Scorpion

1st

Scorpion: You came back

Batman: Someone has to

Scorpion: So be it

2nd

Batman: Scorpion

Scorpion: Where in the same company now

Batman: MK Vs DC 2

Vs. Shinnok

1st

Shinnok: The rodent

Batman: I'll invade your plans

Shinnok: You won't live for tomarrow

2nd

Batman: Ugh

Shinnok: I'll snap your bones

Batman: This is stupid

Vs. Sonya

1st

Sonya: Your back

Batman: Someone Called

Sonya: The Service did

2nd

Batman: Green Lantern want's to talk to you

Sonya: Is this about the Ring

Batman: Yes it is

Vs. Sub Zero

1st

Sub Zero: The Crossover bewteen us is strong

Batman: It's me and Scorpion

Sub Zero: Than it's me and Deathstroke

2nd

Batman: It begins again

Sub Zero: The merging of Worlds

Batman: Not exactly

Vs. Takeda

1st

Takeda: My equipment is better

Batman: You only have three of them

Takeda: does the numbers mean anything

2nd

Batman: Those Whip

Takeda: It's also Blades

Batman: I'll dismantle them


	20. break for school

I'm giving this fabric a break because of school upcoming august the 5. It's on hiatus until the next break


	21. God of War Kratos

Mortal Kombat Intros featuring for the lateness, here's a present

Vs. Cassie Cage

1st

Cassie: Hey boldy

Kratos: The name is Kratos, Wretch

Cassie: Yeah, Yeah Whatever

2nd

Kratos: Don't be a shadow

Cassie: But my parents are way better

Kratos: But your way different

Vs. D'vorah

1st

D'vorah: An Ancient Warrior

Kratos: Stand aside certin

D'vorah: This one will punish you for your tongue

2nd

Kratos: Creation of Zeus?

D'vorah: This one is a species

Kratos: A species that will be extinct

Vs. Ermac

1st

Ermac: You have returned

Kratos: I have unfinish business

Ermac: Very well, Meet your end

2nd

Kratos: Ermac

Ermac: My powers surpass your weapons

Kratos: I see only a vessel for souls

Vs. Erron Black

1st

Erron: I studied you

Kratos: The greek libary was destroyed

Erron: You think I care

2nd

Kratos: Puny weapons

Erron: You think your tough

Kratos: I have enough blood to prove it

Vs. Ferra/Torr

1st

Ferra: Ash Ash

Kratos: Step away from the beast

Ferra: No can do Boldy

2nd

Kratos: You are making a mistake

Ferra: What mistake

Kratos: Hiding behind a beast

Vs. Goro

1st

Goro: Kratos, You have returned

Kratos: I Have No Time For You

Goro: That's Where You're Wrong

2nd

Kratos: Another beast

Goro: Fear Me Mortal

Kratos: That's the last thing I'll never do

Vs. Jacqui Briggs

1st

Jacqui: My dad talked about you

Kratos: WHAT DID HE SAY

Jacqui: That your nearly unstoppable

2nd

Kratos: That's stange

Jacqui: What is?

Kratos: Skin color doesn't matter here

Vs. Jason Vorrhees

1st.

Jason: ...

Kratos: I smell Hades Work

2nd:

Kratos: Away with you

Jason: ...

Vs. Jax Briggs

1st

Jax: The Loud mouth returns

Kratos: What do you want, Jackson Briggs

Jax: Just the Welcome you back part.

2nd

Kratos: Those arms are false

Jax: Your just jealous of it's strengh

Kratos: That is false

Vs. Johnny Cage

1st

Johnny: Your back, ash face

Kratos: **HOW ARE YOU A FATHER.**

Johnny: Save the woman you love works every time

2nd

Kratos: Your daughter is just like you

Johnny: She had to work hard like i do

Kratos: And fools make better parents than intelligent ones

Vs. Kano

1st

Kano: Did you miss me ashy

Kratos: I'll ramp my sword though your throat

Kano: real funny

2nd

Kratos: Traitor

Kano: Guilty as charged

Kratos: I'll be your excutionor

Vs. Kenshi

1st

Kenshi: Can I help you

Kratos: Your Blind

Kenshi: So

2nd

Kratos: A blind man is useless

Kenshi: Don't think i can't beat you

Kratos: you already lost

Vs. Kitana

1st

Kitana: You Stray back here

Kratos: You Stand before me

Kitana: Your in my territory

2nd

Kratos: Fans

Kitana: It's a deadly weapon

Kratos: Do your worst

Vs. Kung Jin

1st

Kung Jin: Your Arrows make me sick

Kratos: Your Homosexuality makes me sick

Kung Jin: Right below the belt, gotcha

2nd

Kratos: Your a disgrace

Kung Jin: I have a family

Kratos: **YOU...WILL...DIE**

VS. Kung Lao

1st

Kung Lao: Welcome back

Krato: It was not by choice

Kung Lao: This fight isn't either

2nd

Kratos: Your age will fail you

Kung Lao: AS your fate will to you

Kratos: I control fate

Vs. Liu Kang

1st

Liu Kang: Your not welcome here

Kratos: I do as I please

Liu Kang: This world has rules

2nd

Kratos: Where's your weapon

Liu Kang: My mind is my weapon

Kratos: Disllusional fool

Vs. Mileena

1st

Mileena: I miss the taste of failure

Kratos: your death will be the failure here

Mileena: Feisty prey, I like it

2nd

Kratos: Begone wretched whore

Mileena: Trying to make me cry

Kratos: Trying to slaughter you

Vs. Preditor

1st

Preditor: ...

Kratos: Survival of the fittest

2nd

Kratos: You're a hunter

Preditor: ...

Vs. Quan Chi

1st

Quan Chi: Welcome Back my friend

Kratos: I'm not your Friend

Quan Chi: We could have shared stories

2nd

Kratos: What are you up to

Quan Chi: IT's none of your concern

Kratos: It's my concern now

Vs. Raiden

1st

Raiden: You have return

Kratos: Stand aside thunder god

Raiden: That i cannot do

2nd

Kratos: Why are you here.

Raiden: To Stop uneeded damage

Kratos: Just try to stop me

Vs. Scorpion

1st

Scorpion: Why are you back

Kratos: Another summoning spell

Scorpion: I need to scrap Quan Chi's supplies

2nd

Kratos: My Chains will destory you

Scorpion: That won't work again

Kratos: It will always work

Vs. Shinnok

1st

Shinnok: Ghost of Sparta

Kratos: Send me back, NOW

Shinnok: I'm Afried I can't do that

2nd

Kratos: Death to you

Shinnok: You Can't kill me

Kratos: I can always kill a god

Vs. Sonya Blade

1st

Sonya: Ugh, you again

Kratos: Get out of here

Sonya: Sorry, but this is my land

2nd

Kratos: YOU ABANDON YOUR FAMILY

Sonya: I had work to do

Kratos: You make me sick

Vs. Sub Zero

1st

Sub Zero: your violence is not welcomed

Kratos: You think you can bend me

Sub Zero: I can freeze you where you stand

2nd

Kratos: Lin Kuei

Sub Zero: We are full

Kratos: Then I make room

Vs. Takeda Takahashi

1st

Takeda: Where are you from

Kratos: The city of Spartan warriors

Takeda: O...kay

2nd

Kratos: UnOriginal

Takeda: What do you mean

Kratos: Scorpion had the " I lost Every thing" Gimmack

 **A/N: Sorry for making you all wait but here's Kratos. Here's what I'm thinking. I want to make a KILLER INSTINCT fanfic but I need your opinion on it. put it in the review box if possible. Good day/afternoon/night.**


End file.
